White Rain
by Openminded15
Summary: Something was terribly wrong with the Seireitei- with everyone. A mysterious white rain shrouds over the Seireitei and blankets everyone and everything. They all began going insane. For once, the monster within Ichigo Kurosaki kept him sane. Unlike everyone else. Now it's up to him to figure out what's going on, and put a stop to it. (I'm working with Scrletfyre on this one!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!**

* * *

Key guide:** hollow voice,** _zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', (author notes/translations)

Chapter 1: Let It Rain

* * *

It had been dark for a few hours now as the sky was dark almost pitch shinigamis (soul reapers)walk along a path, on their way to their division barracks. They talked and laughed together. They're just coming back from a long and troublesome mission in the World of the Living. Two Hollows were making a scene in a small town a few miles away from Tokyo.

"Hey, how's the arm?" Okada asked. The Shinigami to the right of him had injured his arm chasing down one of the hollows. It had suddenly stopped and attacked him with its retracted claws before he managed to kill it.

Okada normally doesn't like to be around people much but, Daisuke Aoki wasn't bad company. He met him in the Soul Reaper Academy as they'd spar a lot with each other back then. Once they both graduated they were both put in the same division. Squad Twelve. Okada likes Aoki to join him on missions.

"It helps keep me calm." he often tells people when they ask why only Aoki.

"It's fine now, just a little SORE." Aoki answered, flexing his bicep, where a scratch remains. A little blood still seeps through the wound but not much.

"If it acts or gets any worse up you should go to Squad Four to get it looked at." Okada stated as the sky began to look bleak. "We better get back to our barracks fast. It looks like it might down pour at any moment." Okada suggested.

"A little rain never hurt anyone. We'll be fine." replied Aoki. "You act like you might melt because of the rain." he teased his friend. They both jumped and threw their heads back as the sky seemed to explode suddenly as the sound of thunder echoed around them. For a brief instant Okada thought a mid-air collision had occurred over the Seireitei. But what he saw was a SEARING bright flash of lightning that branched out like a giant tree. It ripped down through a canyon of dark clouds. The roar faded as it left his ears ringing.

"Shit!" Aoki blurted out.

The rain came down almost in buckets. It seemed like a shroud over the street lights, blocking out all but the faintest yellow glow. A moment after the lights dimmed out the shower had hit Okada. Big rain drops pelted his face and shoulders. They made his skin tingle. They seemed to sink in to his very skin. The rain seemed very warm to him which was unusual. He suddenly felt a strange, wild rush of excitement flow throughout his body.

"Holy shit." Aoki stated. Both Okada and Aoki stared at each other through the faint jaundiced light. A white shower and mist had now drifted around them. The condensation was probably caused by the hot rain sluicing through the cooler November air. Aoki had looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of white paint over his head. Only his eyes were visible, except they were now yellow in color. His lips curled were curled back exposing sharp teeth. Okada popped the snap of his daze as he snatched out his zanpakuto from its sheath as Aoki lunged at him, snarling. Aoki's fingers clutched tightly around Okada's neck. His thumbs dug hard into Okada's throat. Okada rammed the cold blade of his zanpakuto into Aoki's belly and jerked out of his hold fast. Aoki staggered backwards, folding at the waist.

Okada backed up a few feet, giving himself a small running start as he punted Aoki's face. He hoped that he might send the head soaring like a football. In spite of his power and follow-through however, all he managed to do was to slam Aoki back against the ground. As Okada's right leg reached the height of its kick, his left foot slipped on the wet grass. He flapped his arms and flopped on his back beside Aoki. Jarred by the fall, he lay motionless for a while. The rain felt good. This was like sprawling out in his bathtub with the shower on, but this was better. He slipped his zapankuto back in its protected sheath then spread out his arms and legs. Moaning, he squirmed with pleasure.

As his head turned, he saw Aoki's body close beside him.

'Wow', he thought. 'Sure wasted that son-of-a-bitch!' He laughed suddenly feeling the rain in his mouth. He opened up wide and stretched out his tongue. The rain felt thicker than water. It tasted kind of little like blood, maybe just a little bit. A mild coppery taste. It made him long to fill his mouth with the real thing. Okada rolled over as pushed himself up and began to crawl. He stretched out with his belly down. His elbows were against the soft, wet grass. He grabbed Aoki by the ears. He lifted the man's head towards his mouth. He clamped his mouth to the hollow wound that he had caused and began to suck on the man's rich blood moaning out loud.


	2. Dreadful Feelings

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS, (author notes/translations)

* * *

Chapter two: dreadful feelings

It had been weeks since Ichigo Kurosaki had regained his powers as a substitute soul reaper and gained even new abilities thanks to his full bringer.

'There has been a lot of hollows around lately. I haven't seen any other shinigami since the day Rukia have me back my powers. But then again I haven't heard their voices either.' Ichigo thought to himself. Of course Ichigo was referring to the voice of his zanpakuto and inner hollow. 'I would never picture myself missing hearing them. But then again something feels different.' Ichigo sighed to himself as he pulled out the soul badge that he always carried with him. 'Also there has been a lot of spirits hanging around. Every time I perform a KONSO (soul burial) to send them to the Soul Society, nothing happens.' Ichigo thought to himself as he decided to see Kisuke Uharara to find out if the former captain of squad twelve knew something. Ichigo couldn't help but to feel concerned. Hell he has saved the Soul Society more times than he can count. He was worried for the friends that he had made within the Soul Society. Ichigo could see Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumjiya outside sweeping. Well Ururu was sweeping while Jinta was holding his broom like a baseball bat.

"Come on Jinta the boss is going to be upset if we don't finish." Ururu whined.

"Oh go bug off Ururu!" shouted Jinta as he swung the broom at Ururu's head. Thankfully Ichigo was there to stop it.

"Jinta why can't you ever just be nice to her?" asked Ichigo in a low growl. Ichigo yanked the broom out of Jinta's hands quickly before the kid had a chance to react.

"If you're looking for Kisuke, he's out." Jinta grumbled, folding his arms in a pouting-fashion.

"When is he gonna be back?" Ichigo asked.

"He said he was going to the Soul Society to deliver something. He left hours ago though. He should have been back now." Ururu replied. That's what worried Ichigo the most. Kisuke usually would make stops in the Soul Society but, he would never stay long. Something was definitely wrong. He had to get to the Soul Society and figure out what's happening. He thanked the two children and turned away to find Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo knew that she would help take him to the Soul Society and help him figure out what the hell is going on. He took his soul badge out and looked at it. Before he could even consider going to the Soul Society, Ichigo had to make some sort of connection with his zanpakuto.

He walked back to his house and went to his bedroom. Ichigo locked his door tight making sure none of his sisters and/or his father could come in and disturb him. He switched into his shinigami form as he took out his thick, body-length zanpakuto. Climbing on his bed, he folded his legs indian style as he sat on his bed. He placed the large sword across his lap. Ichigo relaxed his entire body closing his eyes until it felt almost limp and lifeless. He tried to focus, trying to contact Zangetsu. He could feel himself fade away into his mindscape. When Ichigo opened his eyes again he found himself within his mindscape as it looked like large buildings and a never ending sky. He appeared on the side of a skyscraper, alone. Which felt strange to him as usually Zangetsu and/or even his hollow half was there to greet him.

'It seems as if nothing has changed.' Ichigo thought to himself as he went off searching for Zangetsu.

"**Ichigo. . . It's been a while**." stated a familiar voice. Ichigo turned around suddenly as behind him was his inner hollow. His black smirk crossed his face from ear to ear. Ichigo never really liked to talk to his inner hollow but, this time he seemed almost glad to hear his voice. Ichigo's hollow rested his white zanpakuto blade across his shoulders staring at Ichigo. He doesn't seem as hostile as he usually was which seemed very strange. The whitened version of Ichigo stood parallel across the windowpane across from Ichigo. His bright yellow eyes seemed to rip through Ichigo's soul. Ichigo could tell that his hollow knew something that he didn't.

There's something strange going on lately. Do you know what's been happening?" Ichigo asked politely.

"**I have no idea what you're talking about King**," he replied. His wide grin was if saying other wise. Ichigo was now determined to figure out what his inner hollow was trying to keep from him.

"There has to be a reason why you're smiling? What's going on?"

"**I don't know. . . Maybe you should go check it out**?" Ichigo began to grow a little bit impatient. There had to be a reason he wouldn't just say what's going on.

'With Urahara gone, it's hard to tell what any of this means.' Ichigo thought to himself. 'But, what if it's a trap? There would have to be some reason why he wants me to go see for myself. I have to find Rukia. She'll help me figure this out.'

"**Awe, leaving so soon? You just got here**."

"Well if you're not helping me with anything then why should I stay? Unless you want to try to fight me again like you usually do." The look of sadness crossed his hollow's face.

"**Well go then. See if I care**!" snapped his hollow. Ichigo could tell from the sound of his voice that he didn't want Ichigo to leave him. Ichigo sighed to himself softly.

"Shiro... where's Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo. The hollow looked at him shocked.

"**What did you just call me**?"

"Shiro... why?"

"**It's just that you never called me anything beyond hollow. Why the change?"**

"I have done a lot of thinking since I had lost my powers. I was thinking that if I ever got my powers back that I would give you a name. The official name that I gave you is Shirosaki Ogichi. Given in context it means white Kurosaki Ichigo because you are me only the opposite. But I will call you Shiro for short." replied Ichigo. "I have to call you something beyond hollow. Everyone deserves a name even you." It seemed as if Ichigo's words have touched his hollow as he began to cry tears of blood.

"**I haven't seen Zangetsu since I rematerialized. I can feel his presence as I know he's here. Possibly he will show himself to you when he's ready**." Shiro replied. The tears didn't seem to want to stop.

"Shiro, I know that you're lonely as I had gotten that feeling from both you and Zangetsu the last time you merged in order to test if I should learn the final GETSUGA TENSHO. But, I can't stay here all the time. But perhaps hopefully we can work together instead of fighting each other. We can reach some kind of common ground." Ichigo replied as he began to turn to leave.

"**King... wait**!" Shiro shouted out. Ichigo froze in his tracks turning towards "**Everything you have been against up to now is going to seem like a cake walk compared to what's going on in the Soul Society." **Shiro stated.

"Thanks for the warning Shiro." Ichigo replied leaving his mindscape. Shiro sat on the building smiling softly to himself.

**'I finally have a name of my own. I can sense that Ichigo has gotten stronger since we last fought. I just hope that he's ready for what awaits him inside the Soul Society**.' Shiro thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Soul Society, the rain had caught Yasu Wakana while she backed away from the tailgate of her wagon with two sacks of groceries clutched to her chest. She nearly dropped them when the thunder crashed. She did manage to drop them when the warm rain fell on her.

"Oh dear," she muttered. She bent over the split bags thinking she ought to pick them up. She was surprised to notice how bright the night suddenly seemed. It felt as if the street lights weren't even necessary. But the two sacks and exposed groceries grew pale white as she gazed at them. They seemed to be turning white. Steam swirled around them. "Isn't this peculiar." she said. Even more peculiar was the way she suddenly felt. Normally, Yasu would've been rushing for the house to get away from such a downpour. But, she found herself enjoying it so much that she couldn't bring herself to move. She stayed as she was, bent over letting the rain mat down her hair. Running down her face and neck, soak through the back of her shinigami uniform. It made her feel... a bit strange. Hot and strange and full of a restless urge that she couldn't quite focus on. She ached to do something. But what?

"Yasu?" asked a voice. The rain was loud, smacking the concrete, pattering on the paper sacks and the plastic wrappers of toilet paper and bread that had spilled onto the driveway. But the voice was louder. "Is that you? What's going on?" She looked up. Through the mist and shrouds of white rain, she saw a vague figure in the doorway. "It's me, Jiro," he called out. "Well, don't just stand out there. You'd better get inside before you're soaked." Jiro stated finally snapping Yasu out of her mind funk.

"I'm coming," she called while standing up straight. "I'm coming," she repeated, striding toward the open door. "I am coming Jiro." she muttered as she began to run, head. She tilted back, smiling into the rain. She didn't see the front stoop. The single step nearly tripped her and sent her sprawling. She slid on her belly across the slick, painted concrete.

"My Lord!" Jiro gasped. "Are you all...? Why, you're as white as a crayon! What the hell is going on?" Jiro asked in a panic. Yasu scurried sitting up suddenly before lunging forward. "Hey!" Jiro shouted out before her head struck his groin. That let the wind out of him (literally)! Yasu hugged his legs, driving him backwards as he doubled over her. His rump hit the marble floor of the foyer. Yasu clambered up his twitching body. She sat on his chest and grabbed his ears. Using them for handles she, bounced his head off the floor. The first couple of times it sounded like someone dropping a coconut. Then the sound softened to wet, sloppy smacks as if the back of his head turned into a sirloin steak. One that hadn't been broiled yet. All floppy and juicy. This made Yasu grin like a mad woman possessed.

"Just the way I like it." she stated as she began to drink up his blood.


	3. Mayuri's Experiment

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: bold - hollow voice, italic - zanpakuto voice, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS, (author notes/translations)

* * *

Chapter three: Mayuri's experiment

Once Ichigo had returned to from his trip into his mindscape and speaking with Shiro. He knew that he had to go find Rukia Kuchiki. Usually, she would be in the Soul Society, with the rest of the Shinigami. But, since the return of Ichigo's powers, she's been staying in the World of the Living. Which was very unusual for a lieutenant but, since she was very familiar with the human world, it only made sense that she would be stationed within Karakura Town. Ichigo had found her easily by tracking her spiritual pressure. Rukia just happened to be with one of his friends Orihime Inoue as they were talking amongst themselves. Rukia had caught Ichigo's eyes as she could tell from a simple look that something was wrong. Rukia quickly said goodbye to Orihime as she went over to talk with Ichigo.  
"Are there any Hollows nearby?" Rukia asked.

"For once, no. I need to go to the Soul Society," Ichigo said.

"What for?" she asked in question.

"Something strange is going on lately. All of the unusual Hollow sightings, plus Urahahra has been gone for a while. I think it has something to do with the Seireitei." replied Ichigo.  
Rukia agreed to go with him to the Soul Society. She opened up a senkaimon that would lead the way to where they needed to go.

* * *

Meanwhile within the center of Division Twelve Barracks it looks peaceful and normal from the outside. But however inside the section label private within the research and development wing was a large cylindrical incubator that followed a cluster of electrical currents. Large cables drape down from the top and connected to a small control board in front of it. Behind the control board, Captain of the Twelvth Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Captain Kurotsuchi has been working tirelessly at a new experiment. If successful in his research, it should make purifying Hollows a much easier process. However, the experimentation isn't completely legal within the Seireitei. He would be in serious trouble if anyone found out. This is why he chose to work in an area not easily assessable by the members of his squad. Mayuri was typing in the DNA code as it showed that the vital energy signs were dangerously high. To stabilize it, a couple of the large cables must be removed.

"Nemu, go stabilize the incubator," he ordered his Lieutenant who was also daughter. She walked over and grabbed ahold of one cable with both hands. Giving it a forceful tug, the cable came flying out of the top of the incubator. She yanked out another cable before there was a pound at the door. In a panic, Captain Mayuri ordered his Lieutenant to cover up the incubator. Two men came crashing through the doors and into the research lab. Two Shinigami from division four walked in. A few taps on the keyboard and Mayuri stepped away from it to casually greet the men.

"A simple knock would have been enough. You didn't have to try and break my door." Mayuri said.

"Sorry, sir. We had orders from our squad leader to investigate your lab. She believes your doing some secret experimentation." one of the men explains.

"That's preposterous! I would never disobey orders like that!" Mayuri replied as his eyes kept flickering between the two men and the screen with the incubator's vital energy status. They were getting higher. Another cable needed to be unhooked.

"Then, you wouldn't mind us taking a look around, would you?" the other one asked.

"I would gladly, but I am in the middle of important research of a new classification of hollows. Please, let me tend to my duties." he stated as he began nudging them both out the door.

"Sorry, but orders are orders. We must look around." they replied.

"Wait, there really is no reason to-" A loud ringing exploded from the screen. Mayuri rushed over to the display screen. The vital signs are too high. Nemu removed the tarp from the incubator. Electricity bounced around inside the incubator, creating a bright light show. At its center was a large black orb with strings of neon blue and yellow lights. The messy strands of electric formed together, making one huge stream of now light blue current. Everyone within the room gaped at the large tube as the light blue stream formed all white eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils. A yellow collar wrapped around its neck as more of the same orbs that where at the center appeared on its body. These orbs where much smaller as they didn't have the yellow lights like the one in the center (see the Yugioh card Number 23 Hakurai). The pressure within the incubator was so great that the incubator burst open and shattered as the glass sprayed everywhere. The newly formed, serpent-like creature hovered before them opening up its wings as it looked almost like a dragon. Mayuri formed a large grin as he studied the monster before him.  
"What an interesting discovery. It seems my experiment is a success." Mayuri commented. A low growl came from the beast as it clearly didn't like how Mayuri viewed it.

"Experiment? Is that what I am to you? I'll show you. I am way more than an experiment. I can change life and make chaos reign down." the creature hissed out. Before anyone could protest, the beast flew up in the air. "That's exactly what I'm going to show you!" the monster stated before it destroyed a section of squad twelve barracks and flew off into the Seireitei.

The two men turned towards Mayuri whose grin never faltered even for a second.

"What in the world was that?" one of them asked.

"That my dear man was my greatest lives work. A creature part hollow that is to destroy and hunt down other hollows. I call it Hakurai." answered Mayrui. As the group of men looked out at the Seireitei, they could see dark storm clouds begin to gather.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter uploaded guys. I had some computer problems. Anyways i hope you all liked what we did!


	4. Hollowfication

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide:** bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice,_ *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS, (author notes/translations)

* * *

**Chapter four: hollowfication**

Hakurai flew out over the Seiteitei as its mass amount of spiritual pressure causes storm cloud to form. Thunder and lightning clashed matching the creatures mood.

'**An experiment... Don't make me laugh. These silly creatures honestly think that they can control me! I will show them. I am no mere experiment!' **Hakurai thought to its self. Suddenly a large wicked grin stretched across his muzzle. '**Lets see how they feel when they are turned into the very creatures that they hunt and kill. Lets see how they react when they are forced to attack friends, lovers, colleagues, allies, and teammates.** Hakurai thought to itsself as it spread out its power, affecting the clouds, causing white rain to drench every inch of the Seireitei.

'**No one shall be spared as they will all be under my power. No being in this world has the power to stop me. Not even the one who created me.**' Hakurai thought to itself before its thick rich laughter arose causing thunder and lightning to echo out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia and Ichigo exited the senkaimon, seeing the Seireitei covered with a very unnatural storm. Before they left, Rukia made both herself and Ichigo put on a brown cloak. Now, she is greatful she made that decision as the rain poured down on them both, but not getting them wet. White rain drenched down in buckets as Ichigo couldn't help but to feel that this storm was the cause behind everything that was happening in the world of the living.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Ichigo thought to himself. In the distance the two of them could see someone standing in the rain. From the back of the head they could tell that it was Renji Abari, lieutenant to squad six commanded by Rukia's brother Byakuya Kuchiki.

"There's Renji. Perhaps he knows what is going on." stated Rukia as she _**flash stepped **_over to her friend.

***King stop her!*** Shiro yelled out mentally

*What... why?* Ichigo questioned. That's when Ichigo could feel a presence very similar to a Vizard. This caused Ichigo to curse out suddenly as he quickly **_flash stepped_** to stop Rukia.

"Renji what's going on? What is up with this rain?" Rukia asked tapping Renji on the shoulder. His clothes were soaked in white blotches, along with his hair. Renji turned as sitting on his face happened to be a white hollow mask that resembled his bankai. His eyes were bright yellow. His lips were black and curled into a smile. Renji pulled out his zanpakuto which happened to be in its sealed state as he moved to strike Rukia. Rukia stood there unmoved as she couldn't attack a friend. Suddenly Ichigo pushed Rukia out of harms way as his zanpakuto clashed with Renji's. "Ichigo... what the hell?! Why are you attacking Renji? He's a friend!" asked Rukia.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't think Renji is aware of anything right now. Trust me, I should know how a hollowfication works," replied Ichigo. 'But one question remains how come Renji has a hollow mask on his face?' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo could sense that whatever was affecting Renji he knew this clearly wasn't a normal hollowfication. Ichigo then wondered if anyone else within the Seireitei was like this as well.***Just wound them King. I don't know what is going on, but I have a feeling we can free them. They aren't like you and me, he doesn't seem to be able to control what's happening to him. Perhaps we can use the holding cell that once held Rukia until we can figure out what is going on.***

*Sounds like a good idea Shiro. Let's hope that we can find away to save everyone before its too late!* Ichigo replies.

"Long time no see, Ichigo. Why don't me and you have a little _chat_," Renji chuckled to himself as he pushed Ichigo away from him. Without a second thought, Renji rushed for him again. As their blades clashed together, they both made eye contact as well. Ichigo could see his eyes were clouded, with a crazed look inside of them. They looked like he was a stranger to Renji, even though he knows full well that they know each other. He knew that his friend had transformed into a Hollow, but how?_  
_

Renji suddenly disappeared from view. The way Renji looked now, he couldn't let him get away from his sight. A slight breeze behind him as Renji appeared behind him. Ichigo jumped out of the way as Renji swung his Zanpakuto past him. Renji just laughed in maniacal hysteria as he hacked away at Ichigo, trying his hardest to harm Ichigo. The last strike was dangerously close to him, and he was forced to swing back. Ichigo's sword struck Renji on his shoulder. A small groan broke his evil laughter for a moment as blood seeped from his wound.

***Be careful, King. Don't hurt him too severely. Remember we need him alive.*** Shiro commented.

Renji lunged again for Ichigo, missing him only by a hair. 'There has to be a way to get him to stop without killing him.' Ichigo thought.

***We could possibly use a bakudo spell to hold him until we find a spot to keep him until we figure out what is going on.*** Shiro suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea, except that Ichigo was unable to use any type of kido. He would need Rukia to do it for him. He looked over at her. She was still in shock that Renji would even attack them like this.

"Rukia, I need you to use a bakudo spell on Renji we can get him somewhere where he can't do anymore harm to anyone else," Ichigo said.

"But. . . Th-this can't be Renji. He would never do this."

"Rukia. I need you to do this for me. Once you do this, we will make sure Renji will turn back into his old self. But we need to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else first."

Renji appeared behind Ichigo once again. Ichigo jumped out of the way, avoiding his blade. Growing irritated, Ichigo was ready to fight back. The only thing holding him back was that Renji's actions are involuntary.

"Why aren't you fight in' back Ichigo? Don't feel like it? Maybe _this_ will inspire you to fight back"

His blade began to flow red as he placed his hand on it. "ROAR, ZABIMARU!" He swiped his hand down his blade, awakening his Zanpakuto's shikai. It brole apart into six segments, with protrusions on both sides. We whips the blades at Ichigo, hard. Ichigo holds up his Zanpakuto to block it. Renji's blades turns, and wraps around Ichigo. He jumps as Renji pulls the Zanpakuto tight.

"Damn it, Rukia. Do it now!" Ichigo screamed. Renji's Zanpakuto slammed down against his shoulder. He cried out in pain. The scream snapped Rukia out of her shock. She looked at Ichigo's bloody arm, and realized Renji must be stopped.

Renji chuckled to himself as he called back his blade. That only angered Rukia.

"BAKUDO NUMBER SIXTY-THREE. SAJO SABUKU," she calls. The words summoned long, thick strands of yellow energy. The strands wrapped themselves around Renji tight, disabling him from moving. He tried to struggle free, but was unable to.

"What the hell?" Renji struggled. Ichigo lightly ram his fingers against his wound. He left it alone, hoping it would heal by itself.

***You did a good job, King. Pick your battles wisely and we will figure out what is happening even faster.***

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed. "Let's just hope there aren't too many battles I have to fight."

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked.

"I'm fine. We need to find a place to put Renji before the spell wears off."

They both stood there and thought a moment. There were many places in the Seireitei to hold him. But, where would be an easy place to go?

"What about the cell I was assigned when I was imprisoned?" Rukia suggested.

***Sounds god enough. It will hold him until we figure out what's happening at least.***

Ichigo agreed to the suggestion, and picked up Renji. He heaved him over his shoulders and began to carry him to Rukia's old prison cell.


	5. Shelter and Death

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_, (author notes/translations)

* * *

**Chapter five: shelter and death**

Both Rukia and Ichigo headed toward the tower that once severed as a cell for Rukia's execution. As the two walked they could see blood mingling on the ground as the rain continued to pour down them in buckets. The two were grateful for their rain gear which kept them dry. So far they had not seen a single live soul except for Renji since they first arrived. Death and decay lingered heavy in the air as they passed by a number of corpses. All of them low level spirits and shinigami. No one that they knew personally. Suddenly the two of them could hear music playing as the song was familiar to Ichigo. Ichigo reached into his shukasho pulling out a cell phone as the ring tone "Dead Bodies Everywhere" (performed by Korn from the albulm "Follow the Leader") was playing. Rukia looked totally mortified by the choice of a ringtone.

"Damn I didn't realize that we got good reception here." he stated flipping open the phone. "Yeah this is Ichigo Kurosaki." he answered.

"Ichigo... Son where are you?" asked the voice on the other end. The voice belonged to that of his father Isshin Kurosaki, a shinigami and former captain of squad ten.

"In the Seireitei. Something strange is going on dad. Every time I perform a konso (soul burial), the souls don't go anywhere. There also happens to have been a number of hollows hanging around lately. So I went to see Kisuke about this but according to Jinta and Ururu, Kisuke hasn't returned from the Seireitei. So I asked Rukia to bring me here this way we can try to figure out what is going on." Ichigo replied.

"Do you wish me to help you two?" asked Isshin.

"No dad stay there. Something strange here is going on. There is this strange white rain pouring down as we found Renji hollowfied."

"That's impossible."

"I know tell me about it. Right know Rukia and I are heading for shelter and to place Renji in a holding cell this way we can try to figure out how to reverse what happened to him."

"Alright son. I will have Kon take over your body while you are away. Just please promise me that you will be careful."

"Sure dad." Ichigo replied as he then shut his phone. Rukia wasn't sure what to say as the two continued on their way. Shiro was laughing wildly in Ichigo's mindscape.

*I am surprised that your phone managed to ring here let alone your choice for a ringtone for your father. It is so appropriate right now as all we can see is Dead Bodies Everywhere.* Shiro stated. Ichigo kind of snickered lightly at the irony of it as well.

'I wonder though if the other Vizards Rojuro, Shinji and Kensei are going to be affected as well. However I happen to feel fine as if whatever happened to Renji had no affect on me at all.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Finally the two of them made it to the cell as Ichigo carefully placed Renji down. The Bakudo spell that Rukia had casted still was holding. Ichigo and Rukia shrugged off their rain gear as surprisingly the wound that Ichigo had received from Renji didn't hurt. Ichigo opened a bit of his shukakusho to see that his wound had fully healed.

'Impossible. How did it heal?' Ichigo thought to himself.

*It seems that you are calling upon parts of your hollow allowing you to heal your wounds.* replied a familiar voice in the back of Ichigo's mind.

*Zangetsu. Its good to hear your voice. Shiro is what Zangetsu said true?* Ichigo asked.

*Seems that way King. All though may I suggest that Rukia stays here. We don't want for what happened to Renji to happen to her as well.* Shiro replied.

*I see that you have named your inner hollow Ichigo. I would also suggest that you learn how to perform kido spells.*

*I don't know how good I am going to be at them but I will try. We should see if we can find the other Vizard captains and see if they are affected as well.* Ichigo stated. Ichigo cut his link with his inner hollow and zanpakuto to see Rukia gazing outside.

"It feels strange to be back here in this place." Rukia stated.

"Rukia listen, I want for you to stay here. I don't want for what happened to Renji to affect you as well." Ichigo stated.

"But how are you going to subdo those who have been affected. You need me as I can perform the Kido spells to subdo them."

"I was thinking that you could try to teach me a few of them. Whatever is going on out there Rukia will affect you as well. It seems that I am immune to the affects because of what I am. Maybe the other Vizards are as well. I am going to try to find them. Hopefully they aren't affected." Rukia hated to agree with Ichigo's reasoning. As much as she would like to help him out, she would only be in the way. Rukia let out a soft moan.

"All right Ichigo. I will do as you ask even though I have more seniority over you. I know that you will find a way to return everyone back to normal and to stop whatever is happening." Rukia stated earning a small nod from Ichigo. "First we should patch up that wound." she stated pulling at Ichigo's shukakusho.

"Wait Rukia you don't need to do that!" Ichigo shouted out. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw that the wound was no longer visible as it had fully healed. She looked at Ichigo for an explination. "Zangetsu belives that I am calling upon my inner hollow's ability healing my wounds that I had sustained during battle." Ichigo stated. Rukia nodded her head that she understood.

Rukia went to the middle of the room and sat down, cross-legged. She motioned Ichigo to come sit with her, and he did. She let her hands rest in her lap, and she closed her eyes.

"I will teach you the ways of kido, but in order to teach you, you must follow my instructions exactly." Ichigo nodded, agreeing to abide by her instructions.

"Good. I'm going to teach you an easy kido spell only to keep these Hollowfied Shinigami at bay. Now, you first must clear your mind of all thoughts, and focus soully on the art of kido."

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He tried to forget everything on his mind. The hollowfied Renji, the weird rain, and Shiro. He pushed it all out of his mind, focusing only on learning kido.

"After your mind is all clear, for the spell to work, you must recite its incantation. Repeat after me: _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" _She recited as she drew the kido's kanji in the air. "Bakudo number nine, Geki!" She focused her spell towards Renji, both Renji and herself glowed a deep red, however, Renji was the only one paralyzed.

"Wh-what the hell?" Renji yelled.

ignoring Renji, she returned her gaze to Ichigo. "Your turn," she said.

Ichigo took in a deep breath. Focusing on Renji, and the kido spell, he recited the incantation exactly. Trying his hardest to match Rukia's movements. After the incantation, Ichigo began to glow red, but Renji did not. A spark escaped from his hands, but nothing more. He hung his head in disappointmen.

"Try again, this time, make your hand movements more fluent and precise," Rukia suggested.

He tried again, and failed. Rukia kept pushing him, and pushing him until he was he was determined to do this without Rukia, she was determined to make sure he is ready for the journey. Finally, after the incantatio, both he and Renji began to glow, and Renji was left paralyzed. Ichigo could barely contain himself. He jumped up in joy, and hugged Rukia tight. Now, he was everything a shinigami was and more.

Rukia giggled. "Now that you've learned a kido spell to detain these beasts. Now please, go fifyre out what's wrong, and save us!" Ichigo nodded, letting her know he's going to do all that he can. He waved good bye to Rukia, and headed off to go see if the other vizards were affected by whatever is making everyone act like this.


	6. Finding The Vizards

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow** voice, _italic - zanpakuto_ voice, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', **_bold italics - attacks_**, (author notes/translations)

* * *

Chapter six: finding the Vizards

Ichigo set back out into the strange white rain as he left Rukia with the hollowfied Renji in the tower that once served as Rukia's prison. Ichigo had noticed that the strange rain was centered mostly over Central 46 and the head captains meeting hall. Ichigo had gotten directions from Rukia on where certain squads were. His hope was to find the three Vizards that had become captains as they took back control of their squads since Aizen's betrayal and Aizen transformed them. Shinji Hirko was the captain of squad five, Rojuro Otoribashi or Rose for short was captain of squad three, and Kensei Muguruma was captain of squad nine. Ichigo had lost track of how many times he had helped and saved the Seireitei from destruction. His powers alone ranked as high as any captain as he had personally fought some of them one on one. Ichigo had personally stopped Aizen even though it had cost him his soul reaper powers. But with the new upcoming threats, the Seireitei had teamed up to return to Ichigo what he had lost.

'I hope that we don't encounter any hollowfied captains. I highly doubt that I could defeat them without hurting them.' Ichigo thought to himself. Dark laughter erupted in the back of his mind.

***Come on King it maybe fun**.*stated Shiro.

*Unfortunately last time you interrupted my fight with Byakuya. I wasn't going to have you win my fight for me.*

***What can I say King besides that I am sorry. I am not the same hollow that you had faced back then. I feel different. Perhaps it has something to do with earning my own name and our last fight in which I had teamed up with Tensa Zangetsu. I think some of the emotions of not only you but Tensa flowed into me.***

*Just as long as we can come to an understanding Shiro. I don't mind you helping me out and stuff. But I am in control. I don't want to have to fight you for control if I have too.*

*_I will keep an eye on him Ichigo and make sure that he doesn't do anything rash_.* stated Zangetsu.

*Thanks Zangetsu.*

* * *

***You're no fun Zangetsu!*** Shiro pouted causing Ichigo to laugh in the back of his mind.

As Ichigo made his way through the Seireitei he could hear the sounds of swords clashing up ahead. He could sense the familiar presence belonging to that of a Vizard. Ichigo quickly **_flash stepped_** hoping that it was an ally. He came upon Shinji fighting against a hollowfied Toshiro who was in his Bankai mode. The small captain of squad ten had a hollow mask that looked like the shiki form of his ice dragon Hyorinamaru. Shinji also had his hollow mask in place as it looked like an Egyptian mummy.

***Shinji isn't affected.*** Shiro stated.

*How can you tell?* Ichigo asked.

***Trust me King. I think the other Vizards much like you aren't going to be possessed by this rain. Now would be a good time to test out that new skill you learned.*** Shiro replied. Ichigo hated to agree with his inner hollow but he had a good point as it seemed that Shinji couldn't keep up with the hollowfied Toshiro. It seemed that Shinji was trying to not hurt the small captain. Ichigo focused on the Kido that Rukia had taught him. He hoped to accomplish in one shot.

* * *

'Please let this work.' Ichigo thought to himself. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat." Ichigo recited low and deep so not to draw attention to himself. He drew the kido's kanji in the air with fluent and precise. "**_Bakudo number nine, Geki!_**" he shouted out as he focused the spell towards Toshiro, both Toshiro and Ichigo glowed a deep red. However, Toshiro was the only one paralyzed by the spell. Shinji collapsed to his knees panting wildly. "Jesus Shinji you look like hell." Ichigo stated as he approached both Shinji and Toshiro.

"I can't believe that I am about to say this but, I am truly glad to see you Ichigo. I didn't know that you knew a kido spell." Shinji stated. As he watched as Toshiro's bankai came apart after Ichigo had carefully bound him with the kido spell. 'Now why didn't I think of that?' Shinji thought to himself.

"Yeah Rukia taught me it just for this occasion." replied Ichigo as he watched as Shinji undid his hollow mask as he ran his hands through his blond hair. The look of shock crossed Shinji's face when he heard Ichigo's answer.

"Wait Rukia is here!"

"Calm down Shinji. She hasn't been affected yet. I had asked her to bring me here after I had noticed some strange events happening back in the human world. We had come across a hollowfied Renji as he has been subdued. We had set up a place of shelter and prison for the hollowfied shinigami. I think we should bring Toshiro there to see if we can figure out what is going on." Ichigo stated.

"**That's Captain Hitsuguya to you worm. Now undo this spell!**"yelled out Toshiro.

"Sorry no can do Toshiro." Ichigo replied as he picked up Toshiro like he was a sack of potatoes.

"**Damn it let me go! I am warning you that this is insubordination!**" yelled out Toshiro. Shinji sighed out loud as he took his zankaputo and bashed it in the back of the small captain's head.

"I need to do that. If you are ready, lets go." Shinji stated. Ichigo nodded his head as he and Shinji went back to the prison block where Rukia was at.

Rukia sat in the prison cell with the hollowfied Renji shouting out wildly. Rukia did her best to ignore the shouts as the door to the shelter opened suddenly as she saw Ichigo had returned with the unconscious hollowfied Toshiro over his shoulders as Shinji was with him. Shinji didn't look to be infected just like Ichigo which made Rukia sigh out in relief.

"You're back. Please tell me that you had found something out. I don't think I can listen to put up with his yelling anymore." Rukia stated.

"Sorry Rukia. I just only managed to find Shinji as he was fighting against Toshiro." replied Ichigo. Rukia noticed Shinji's wounds.

"Captain Hirko, your hurt." Rukia gasped.

"Oh these wounds. I got them fighting Toshiro. I was trying my best not to hurt him. However I can say that wasn't true for when it comes to me. These hollowfied people aren't going to be like us Vizards as they had lost all rational thoughts. Ichigo we should try to find Rose and Kenshi as they can help us figure out what in the world is going on." Shinji stated as he allowed Rukia treat his wounds.

"When I was traveling to find you I had noticed that this strange rain is mostly centered over Central 46 and the head captains quarters." Ichigo stated.

"Unfortunately we aren't going to be able to bring every hollowfied person here. Rukia do you think you can be able to handle these two that are here?" Shinji asked.

"I know that if I go out that there maybe a chance of me becoming infected just like everyone else. Unfortunately this is the best place for me to be as the walls keep me safe and are almost impossible to breach." answered Rukia.

"Alright then." Shinji stated as he got up. Ichigo had placed Toshiro with Renji as the two Vizards went back out into the rain. "Lets just hope that we can find some clues to what is going on and how to rescue everyone from this hollowfication. I am not even certain if we are not going to end up like everyone else." Shinji stated.

'Then again I don't want to end up like that again. I don't think even Shinji would be able to stop me. It was a miracle twice that I was snapped out of it.' Ichigo thought to himself as he shuttered at the memory of becoming a Vasto Lorde. Once was when he had faced against Ulquiorra and the other time when he went to Hell to bring his sister Yuzu back. The memories of those times still lingered in the back of his mind.

***Don't worry King. If it does happen again, I think that there is a good chance I could break us out of it**.*Shiro stated mentally.

*Are you certain Shiro?*

***I think so. But I wouldn't attempt it if I am wrong. I am not even certain of what I am truly capable of.*** answered Shiro. The answer that his inner hollow gave him sent goose bumps up and down Ichigo's spine. Not even the substitute was certain of he was fully capable of. He hoped that he wouldn't need to use his Saigo no Getsuga (final moon fang heaven piercer) to stop whatever was happening. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his powers again especially since finally regaining them after the Fullbringer escapade.

* * *

What did you think of the chapter? Scrletfyre wrote this entire chapter. She is a really good writer and I'm glad I have the chance to work with her! Thanks for reading!


	7. Three Musketeers

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from Scrletfyre ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking',**_bold italics - attacks_**, (author notes/translations)

**Chapter seven: three musketeers**

Ichigo figured that they could try to find Kensei Muguruma, another vizared that had helped Ichigo once a long time ago who was now Captain of squad nine.

'Maybe he could possibly help us figure out what's going on around here with all of this strange rain.' Ichigo thought to himself. He looked over at Shinji, looking him over. Even though Shiro had said that vizards don't seem to be effected by the rain, Ichigo couldn't help but double-check. The last thing he needs is a surprise attack by a wet, crazed vizard.

"See anything you like?" Shinji asked, smirking a little. Ichigo gave him a scowl and went back to watching the road in front of him. It was very difficult to see anything. The rain had came down in shrouds. The farther they went into the Seireitei, the harder it rained.

***King, look over there!*** Shiro abruptly the distance, a dark, shadowy cluster rose into the sky. Smoke. It looked like it's coming from division twelve barracks. Although Ichigo hadn't heard an explosion, there couldn't have been a fire. Not with all of this rain.

'I wonder what could have happened,' Ichigo pondered.

***We should go check it out. It could possibly lead to clues as to where this rain came from.***

'Even better. It might be one of the other vizareds who might have found another transformed shinigami,' Ichigo thought. Even though Ichigo doesn't like the thought of having to deal with another hollowfied shinigami, he does like the thought of having another vizared to help him out.

"You see it too, then," Shinji said. Ichigo nodded, agreeing that he too sees the giant heap of smoke piling in the air.

"We should go check it out, but keep on our toes. We don't know what could be the cause of that."

They both quickly **_flash stepped _**their way over to the division barracks. Using the smoke as a guide. They were led to the research and development wing. A large hole was made towards the top of the building, with smoke fuming out. Wires and steel beams were protruding out of it as well. The entrance to the facility looked as if it had been kicked down.

"What the hell happened here?" Shinji questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Ichigo started to walk towards the door. He stopped dead in his tracks suddenly. The energy coming from this building is way different from anything he has ever felt. It feels like a mass of electricity crawling through every inch of his body. It doesn't feel like spiritual pressure of anyone he knows. He tried to ignore the feeling and press on inside the building.

As Ichigo and Shinji entered the building they immediately saw broken glass and wires thrown everywhere. Large tubes still managed to be intact except one, which looked as if something had broken out of it. In front of the broken tube was a computer with the monitor cracked. Thick cables lay scattered about the room as large chunks of the ceiling had fallen to the ground.

"Looks like a tornado went through here," Shinji stated.

"Do you think this was a Hollow of some kind?" Ichigo asked.

***Please King, I know you felt and what I felt. Both you and I know that isn't the presence of a hollow.*** Shiro hissed. Ichigo made his way over to the shattered tube. An odd, slimy substance still remained on the inside of the glass. It smelled almost like sewage.

'What the hell was Mayuri up to?' Ichigo wondered. The sound of glass being crushed startled both Ichigo and Shinji. As they both whirled around ready to attack anything that may be behind them. A man stood behind them. His hair was silver and spiked up. The number 69 was tattooed on his chest. It's none other than Kensei Muguruma, a fellow vizared, and captain of squad nine.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who isn't crazy and hollowfied," said Kensei.

"It seems that vizareds aren't effected by this rain. Which seems to be what's making everyone act so bizarre." Shinji explained.

"So, what the hell is causing the rain?" Kensei asked.

"That, we don't know. We were on our way to figure it out, when we found this place." Ichigo chimed. Suddenly the three of them could hear a slight moan as the three of them turned to see Mayuri's lieutenant Nemu with a small partial hollow mask on her face.

***Wait she isn't totally possessed. We may be able to get answers from her.*** Shiro stated in the back of Ichigo's mind. Both Shinji and Kensei reached for their zanpakuto's.

"Wait Kensei and Shinji. She isn't fully possessed like the others. Lets see what information we can get some information from her." Ichigo stated. Both vizard captains didn't seem to relax their stance as their hands still rested on their weapons. "Nemu... You remember me right?" Ichigo asked in a calm voice. The lieutenant's eyes meet with Ichigo's.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." she stated softly.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain Kurosutchi was trying to create a new weapon to help with the fight against the hollows. He was using data from the previous encounters with the vizards, arrancar, hollows, quincy, and fullbringers together. He managed to create an entity he called Hakurai." replied Nemu.

"**Traitor**!" shouted out a dark voice. The three turned to see Mayuri Kurosutchi who was fully possessed as a hollow sat on his face in the form of his zanpakuto Ashisogi Jizo. "**How dare you betray me! I will kill you.**" roared out Mayuri as he charged at Nemu and Ichigo. Both Shinji and Kensei leapt to stop the mad, crazy captain (not that he wasn't that way before becoming possessed). This caused Ichigo to mentally curse to himself.

*You just had to say something about this earlier.* Ichigo growled at Shiro.

***Come on King. Its not like I knew that this was going to happen. You can handle a mad crazy Mayuri. He isn't as bad as possibly others.*** Shiro replied.

*Shiro next time keep your thoughts to yourself. Like all I need right now is to fight a crazy hollowfied Kenpachi.* Ichigo stated knowing that the captain of squad eleven loved to fight. It sent chills up and down his spine. Ichigo pulled Nemu out of harms way allowing the two vizard captains to deal with Mayuri.

"Remember to subdue him. He isn't in control of himself." Ichigo shouted out. Mayuri flung out his Zanpakuto with lightning fast speed, aiming towards both the vizards. Both leapt out of harm's way. Kensei landed behind Mayuri, while Shinji landed on his left. Swinging simultaneously, they hoped to incapacitate him long enough for Ichigo to use a kido spell on him.

As both of their swords got closer to him, Mayuri jerked sideways blocking Shinji's attack with his blade and holding out his hand to block Kensei's attack. The vizard's sword dug deep into his arm. Blood seeped from his arm but, his expression on his face gave no sign of any pain.

Nemu watched the blood drip to the ground and began to squirm with excitement. She bit her lower lip, trying to resist the urge attack her commanding officer and spread the blood all over her body. Ichigo noticed her reactions. He must keep an eye on her. She's the only one sane enough to give them answers. He couldn't let that chance of solving this mystery slip away.

Mayuri slipped away from the two vizards escaping their sight. As they waited for a sign to where the Hollowfied captain went. Suddenly a red beam shot out towards them. It nearly missed Kensei as it barreled into the desk containing the broken computer. An explosion rang out from the impact. Shards of glass and metal shot out, hitting everyone in sight.

"Damn, that was a **_cero_**!" Kensei commentened.

"Guys, be careful! We don't know where he is!" Ichigo added. From the corner of Shinji's eye, he could see Mayuri camping up in the rafters. He looked down at the vizards as another cero began to form in his left hand. It's growing larger than the last one he shot out. Kensei lunged for him, trying to catch him off guard. Mayuri grabbed his Zanpakuto out of his sheath and swiped across, slicing through Kensei's chest. At the same time, he released his cero launching it between Ichigo, Nemu, and Shinji. A puff of smoke arose from the ground, creating a screen of dust and smoke. Kensei fell to the ground hissing and moaning from his new wound. When the smoke cleared, Mayuri is gone.

"Damn it. He must have slipped away from that hole in the roof while we were blinded." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, at least Nemu stuck around. She needs to answer a couple more questions for us." Shinji replied helping Kensei to his feet.

"We should probably heal some of Kensei's wounds first." Ichigo suggests. Shinji nods his head as he heads over to perform a healing bakudo spell on Kensei.

Meanwhile high up over head Hakurai could feel its power growing with every soul and spirit that he controlled. But something was troubling him. He could sense that there were distinctly four presences that weren't affected at all by his white rain. But one of these four presences was far stronger than the others as he was the most dangerous out of all the others. He could feel that four of these beings all ready had a hollow part of them. He didn't understand how he knew this but, Hakurai was more concerned about this one as it felt like this soul reaper would be able to stop him as it seemed the strongest and most powerful out of the group. But with every kill committed by the hollowfied shinigami and every soul and spirit that he controlled he could feel his powers growing as his created body beginning to change as he was transforming into a new form.

'**Can't allow those four to stop me.**' Hakurai thought to itself. Hakurai allowed its power to flare out to all of its hollowfied beings. "**Attention my puppets. There are four that threaten my plans. Find them and stop them by any means necessary.**" Hakurai called out as his storm wrapped around his body as the transformation changed began to change him. Hakurai had come too far to be stopped now. He would stop those that threatened him and find a way to turn these beings to his side.


	8. Transformations

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from Scrletfyre ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', **_bold italics - attacks_**, (author notes/translations)

* * *

Chapter eight: transformation

As Ichigo, Kensei, and Shinji got the information from Nemu about what Mayuri had created, Ichigo could feel a shift in the storm. Something was happening.

***King get away from here!*** Shiro shouted out mentally. Ichigo looked at Nemu, he noticed that Nemu's partial mask grew in size as it covered her face.

'Shit!' Ichigo thought to himself as he reacted quickly. He pushed both Shinji and Kensei out of harms way as he took on the full force of Nemu's attack.

"Ichigo!" shouted out both Shinji and Kensei in surprise. Ichigo and Shiro could feel it. The definite shift as it seemed that Hakurai was aware of their presence, and now was sending every hollowfied soul after the vizards.

"Run! He is on to us!" Ichigo called out as he pushed Nemu off of him. He could all ready feel Shiro healing his wounds. There was no way that they could deal with all of the hollowfied souls that were heading their way.

***King we are only going to one shot at this.*** stated Shiro.

*I know. I am just trying not to kill everyone.* replied Ichigo as he quickly grabbed Zangetsu channeling his reishi into his zanpakuto. "**_Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!_**" snapped out Ichigo unleashing a powerful blast of reishi. Quickly calling upon his bankai and equipping his hollow mask as he grabbed both Shinji and Kensei, running out of sq buad tweleve before the army of hollowfied souls could reach them. Ichigo poured on the speed as he flash stepped, quickly trying to find a safe place to hide from the on coming army that was sought out to destroy them. The one place that he felt Hakurai couldn't find them. Ichigo headed back to the tower where Rukia was held up along with a hollowfied Renji and Toshiro.

Ichigo burst through the tower as he slammed and locked the door breathing rapidly. Rukia came running when she heard the door as she could see Ichigo who gently put Shinji and Kensei down before he reached up to undo his hollow mask. Slowly his eyes began to roll into the back of his head as he slowly began to collapse. Shinji and Kensei reacted quickly, catching Ichigo before he fell.

"What the hell is going on?" Rukia asked as both the voices of hollowfied Renji and Toshiro grew louder.

"Like we know? It seems to be getting worse out there. I think Hakurai is aware of our presence. It fears that we are going to stop it." replied Shinji.

"Hakurai?" Rukia questioned.

"An experiment created by Mayuri Kurostuchi to better the fight with Hollows. But something went wrong and it escaped. It is the reason behind this weird white rain." stated Kensei.

"I think somehow Ichigo had become aware of what Hakurai was, stepping up its game. Suddenly without warning every hollowfied soul came to attack us. Ichigo reacted quickly trying to get us to safety." added Shinji. This caused Rukia to let out a long sigh.

"Guess that would explain why those two have been acting crazier than normal." stated Rukia as the two vizards helped to bring Ichigo some place where he could rest. It seemed that his powers had gotten much stronger. It made them grateful that Ichigo was on their side.

* * *

Meanwhile up above the Seireitei, Hakurai's form began to change, taking on a more dragonic form. He looked like a serpent dragon that was covered in white scales. A jet black underbelly ran down from its neck to the base of its tail as a light teal flame covered its end. Large white wings with its skin fabric that matched its tail turning black at the ends stretched out to its side. Its eyes changed as it now was pure teal with no visible irises and/or pupils. Gold designs lined its face as it held a still glowing gold light at the base of its neck. Long black horns ripped out of its head as it had fined fish-like ears in which its inner skin was jet black. Long ghostly like teal whiskers like seen on a Chinese dragon lined its face (see Yugioh card Number 68: Glacial Dragon). Hakurai flexed its new wings as the white rain began to tapper off a bit. Hakurai could feel its powers were not complete yet as it was still growing. Hakurai couldn't sense the presence of those who were here to stop him. But he knew that they haven't been taking care of yet.

"**Find them my minions! I want their heads on a platter!**" roared Hakurai.

* * *

"so, you're saying that all of this is Captain Mayuri's fault?" Rukia affirmed.

"Correct. We saw him back in Twelve barracks, but unfortunately he was Hollowfied. We tried to capture him and bring him back here for answers, but he managed to escape," Kensei informed.

"Nemu was giving us some information, but then she fully hollowfied and attacked us before we could figure out how the hell to stop this rain," Shinji added.

"it sounds like we are at a dead end here." Rukia pondered over what to do, while listening to Hollowfied Renji and Toshiro scream vulgarities. "What if we find Captain Mayuri, and bring him back here? We may be able to get answers out of him if we interrogate him long enough."

'That plane just might work' Ichigo thought.

***Did you forget about all of the Hollowfied Shinigami that are trying to hunt you down?***

Just then, the door behind them started to pound. Again, and again the door would make a loud bang, and it would bend slightly. The crazies have found them. Shinji and Kensei rushed to the door, pushing against it to keep it closed.

"This door isn't going to hold!" Kensei shouted.

"Don't just stand there, Ichigo. Do something!" Shinji commented.

'I can't let them in here. Rukia won't be able to get out, or else she'll be a hollowfied monster like everyone else,' Ichigo thought to himself. The only thing that comes to his mind is to distract the crazies, and lure them away.

The door bends more and more at each pound. He has to act quickly if he wants Rukia to be safe. There is a window high up on the wall. He flash stepped to its edge, and opened it up.

"Just hold out for a little while longer, guys! I'm going to lure them away from here!" Ichigo said.

***Don't do this, King. It's too dangerous!*** Shiro pleads.

'I have to, Shiro. If I don't, Rukia will become one of those blood-thirsty Hollows. I won't be able to live with myself then.'

He opens the window, and the rain is pouring down hard and sideways. It feels like pebbles pelting his skin as he steps out. On the other side of the wall, there are tons of white, Hollowfied shinigamis trying to break down the door. They haven't noticed Ichigo yet.

Ichigo unleashed a **_Getsuga Tensho_** at the crowd, quickly gaining all of their attention. They stopped battering the door.

"Hey, ass holes!" Ichigo screamed. "If you're looking for me, I'm right here!"

A collective gasp, followed by hissing and growls arose from the group. Then they all, in unison, started to chase after Ichigo. He flash stepped as fast as he could, leading the group away from the tower. He didn't recognize anyone in the group. They must've all been low ranked subordinate shinigami.

***Your plan worked. Now what, King?*** Shiro asked.

He hadn't thought that far. How is he going to get out of this mess? He can't just attack them all. He can't take them on all at once, and even if he manages to come out on top, he would injure or even kill a large portion on the Shinigami's in the Soul Society. Then Ichigo remembers the large pits where Ichigo and Ganju crashed landed into the Seireitei to rescue Rukia from death.

'Lets hope that this works!' Ichigo thought to himself as he lead the hollowfied army to the pits.


	9. Plan Of Action

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_, (author notes/translations)

Chapter nine: plan of action

Ichigo hurried as fast as he could towards the pit. He was surprised that none of them jumped up to his level, trying to tackle him out of the sky... yet. They all just shuffled over one another on the ground, keeping up with his pace. We're they too infatuated with their desire to catch him. Have they forgotten they could jump to his height, or even higher? Wherever the reason, it worked to Ichigo's advantage.

He jumped over to the center of the giant pit and watched as all of the crazed Hollowfied shinigami fell into the hole. Even though each of them saw the one in front of them disappear into the large hole, they all continued to pile into the hole. When they are finally done, the pit was filled up about halfway. Ichigo sighed in relief, and headed back to the tower.

Shinji and Kensei waited for Ichigo's return in the tower. They were talking with the other Hollows, trying to get some information on Mayuri's location out of them. They had no luck.

"Where should we start looking for Mayuri?" Kensei asked.

"No clue. Maybe we should spread out and start searching," Ichigo suggested.

"You can't possibly think that us three can search the entire Seireitei by ourselves!" Shinji argued.

***He's right, King. It would take too long. If you want to find Mayuri, you will need more help.* **Shiro spoke.

"I can help." Rukia interrupted.

"Are you crazy, Rukia? You'll become a Hollow the second you step outside these doors! I won't let you!" Ichigo protested.

"I'll wear protection, like I did before." Rukia was determined to go out of the tower.

"If you get one little drop on you, you will be Hollowfied. I can't let that happen. Besides we need someone here to watch these hollows." growled Ichigo in protest as he looked at Shinji and Kensei to back him up.

"These guys aren't going anywhere. There's no way to escape this cell. Plus, you need help finding Mayuri." stated Rukia.

"We can find other Vizards." Shinji added as he knew that the other Vizards had returned back to the Seireitei even though they weren't captains and such they could prove useful. Rukia showed Shinji an irritated face, then focused back on Ichigo.

"I'm going. Whether you like it or not." she stated setting her foot down. 'Damn it all Ichigo, I am a lieutenant as you should be taking orders from your higher ups. Not the other way around.' Rukia thought to herself.

'I hate the thought of her going out there, even if she is heavily protected. I don't want to have to find her turned into a hollow, but she seems dead set on going. There's no way to stop her from doing what she wants.' Ichigo thought to himself as he let out a hesitant sigh while running his hand through his hair. "Okay, Rukia. But if you insist on going out there I want you wearing a lot of protective layers. And to let one of us know where you are at periodically." Ichigo said. Rukia smiled as she saluted Ichigo. The substitute shinigami rolled his eyes as Shiro burst out laughing in the back of his mindscape.

***She is a regular spitfire!*** Shiro stated.

The other Vizards two gave Ichigo a look, signaling that this was a bad decision. Ichigo didn't really care. He cared for Rukia's safety of course but, allow this argument of whether or not she could go was pointless and a waste of time. They gathered up tons of coats for Rukia to slip into. She also put on gloves and a poncho. She was now ready to leave with the rest of them, and be protected against the white rain. Before the group headed out Shinji took out a map of the Seireitei opening it up.

"Kay we have already checked out Squad Twelve barracks. That leaves at least eleven other barracks to check out let alone the main hall." stated Shinji.

"I think we should check out the main hall last. Besides that is where the heaviest amount of rain is as no doubt that Hakurai will be in that area." stated Ichigo.

"I agree with Ichigo. We should split up and try to check out the other barracks and meet back here in an hour." replied Kensei.

"If we encounter any other hollowfied shinigami try to subdue them. It is the only way to prevent them from hurting us and any others as we don't want to try to kill them. We have to figure out a way to reverse these changes." added Rukia. Once the plan was put in place the four of them left the prison tower heading back out to the rain.

Rukia was checking in her squad thirteen area, Shinji was checking in his squad five area, Kensei was checking in his squad nine area, while Ichigo was given squad four area. Squad four was the healers of the Seireitei. The rest of the group knew that Ichigo played an important part of saving the whole Seireitei. The rest of the group hoped that Hakurai wouldn't put the pieces together and send every hollowfied Shinigami after Ichigo.

*Hey Shiro I have been thinking.* Ichigo stated as he walked around the Seireitei keeping his senses open.

***Well that is new. But tell me what is on your mind?* **asked Shiro.

*Do you remember back to the time when Rukia was possessed by that hollow twins who were actually two kids she used to look after before she became a shinigami?* asked Ichigo.

***Yeah I remember. What about it?*** replied Shiro.

*I was wondering if the same thing would be possible again. How to free them by pouring my powers into them.*

***Wow King... It might work but then again it might not. We can't be certain.* **

*I am willing to try it against the next hollowfied shinigami we find. We have to see if my hunch is right. Hopefully things will work out.* Ichigo stated as he found himself within the center of squad four barracks.

Meanwhile up above the Seireitei, Hakurai had come out of his newest transformation as his senses allowed him to sense that the group who was sent here to stop him had split up into four small groups. The main one that had went to an area where the weakest of the hollowfied shinigamis were.

**"So they are trying to play it safe. Lets see how their main member can handle themselves against someone with incredible powers."** Hakurai stated out loud as he felt for one who had a strong power that could easily kill off the one who could possibly stop him. He sent the main leader of the Seireitei against the one in squad four. **'Lets see how you handle this.'** Hakurai thought to himself as he totally allow his white rain to possess Head captain Yamamoto.

Ichigo slushed through the white drenched streets of squad four's barracks. He could feel the hot water splash on his head and drizzle down the nape of his neck. He knew that the water's mysterious powers had no effect on him but, the feeling of it on him still made his skin crawl.

As he finally stood in the middle of squad four's barracks where all the streets meet, he could feel a strong presence. He looked up at the roves of the building and saw a shadow. It looked old and hunched over.

**"Ichigo Kurosaki."** the shadow stated. The voice behind the shadow was none other than head captain Yamamoto. Ichigo's throat tightened as he knew that he was hollowfied and crazed. Although, he didn't seem as bloodthirsty as the others. He was calm and collected.

'Is he really a Hollow?' Ichigo thought to himself.

***Remember King, pour your powers into Yamamoto!* **Shiro reminded him.

**"Kurosaki, You must be punished!"** Yamamoto jumped down from the building top. On the way down, his uniform fluttered off of him and revealed his tall and muscular stature that is now white. His zanapkito still rests at his side. Ichigo places his hand on the handle of his blade, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Yamamoto listen, this rain is making you think strangely," Ichigo said.

**"Don't be stupid. Rain is just water as it has no negative effect on people!"** Yamamoto replied.

"But it turns you white it transforms you into a Hollow! I want to try something. I want to try and pour some of my power into you. Maybe it will reverse the effect the rain has on you."

**"Do not touch me! I told you I am fine. You on the other hand, must die."**

Yamamoto whipped out his sword and lunged for Ichigo. Ichigo quickly took out his zanpakuto and clashed against Yamamoto's just in time. The two had a struggle over power for a while before Yamamoto gave up and pushed away. Ichigo charged at him quickly, _**flash stepping**_ over him and landing behind him. Ichigo swiped his blade to the side, expecting to hit Yamamoto. But, the head captain jumped up and dodged the attack. The head captain came crashing down on Ichigo. His blade went crashing into Ichigo's shoulder. He moaned out in pain as the blade came out. He grabbed his shoulder as his shoulder felt like a thousand needles are being shoved into the wound. He grits his teeth and bears the pain.

"Yamamoto! Listen to me!" Ichigo shouted. The Head Captain ignored his plea as he continued his attacks. He jumped around, trying to find better angles to hit Ichigo from. Each hit he threw, Ichigo's zanpakuto was there to block it. Growing tired, Yamamoto resheathed his zanpakuto. He clasped his hands together, and soon a red ball of energy started to grow between his palms.

***King! That's a **_**cero (doom blast)**_** attack! Be careful!*** Shiro warned.

Ichigo watched it as it grew to the size of Yamamoto's hands. It didn't stop there, it kept growing to almost twice its size. He wouldn't be able to control it for much longer.

'I have to figure out a way to calm him down long enough to experiment my theory, but how?' Ichigo asked himself.

***This may be dangerous but, what if you counter his **_**cero (doom blast)**_** attack with Zangetsu? It may bounce back and stun him long enough for you to pour your powers into him.* **Shiro suggested.

'That just might work.' Ichigo kept his hand on his zanpakuto, waiting for the right timing. As the ball of energy grew to enormous size, the Head Captain let it loose. Ichigo quickly summoned his reitsu (spirit energy) around his blade.

_**"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piecer)!"**_ Ichigo shouted out releasing the reitsu at the _**cero (doom blast).**_ The _**cero (doom blast)**_ did just as Shiro had hoped. Ichigo's _**Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piecer)**_ had bounced it back towards Yamamoto. The _**cero (doom blast)**_ hit the head captain, and made him stumble backwards. He lost his balance and fell over with a daze.

***Great job King! I would suggest that you use a Kido spell on him just in case.* **Shiro stated. Ichigo used the bakudo spell Rukia taught him to keep Yamamoto where he was.

'But I can't do it out in this rain as the minute I release him, he will become hollowfied again.'

=Maybe you should get him inside.= stated Zangetsu. Ichigo grabbed Yamamoto as he dragged him into one of the barracks. There were a lot of unconscious soul reapers held up in the shelter as Ichigo could see Captain Reitsu Unohana treating the wounded as the hollowified Shinigami laid behind a barrier put up by Hichigen Ushoda another vizard much like Ichigo only he used to be on the Kido Core. Both Unohana and Hichigen looked surprised to see Ichigo and the head captain.

"Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki!" Unohana stated in shock.

"Stay back. Yamamoto is still possessed. Hichigen, can you contain us in a barrier? I want to try to release Yamamoto of his hollowfication but I am not certain if it will work." Ichigo asked.

"But of course." replied Hichigen as he caused a barrier to form over both Ichigo and Yamamoto. Ichigo could feel the barrier similar to Orihime's power surround him as he kept his sight trained on Yamamoto.

'Please let this work!' Ichigo thought to himself as he poured every bit of reitsu into his zanpakuto causing it to hum. Ichigo could feel even Shiro's and Zangetsu's power flowing through him as his zanpakuto blade glowed brightly. Just as it looked like Yamamoto was coming back around, Ichigo ran at him ramming the zanpakuto into Yamamoto's gut. Almost instantly the hollowfication seemed to evaporate into nothingness revealing that Yamamoto had returned back to normal. Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto out of Yamamoto as he stumbled backwards feeling a bit weakened and light headed. Ichigo could feel Hichigen drop the barrier as he and Unohana rushed to his and Yamamoto's aid. "Great only a thousand more souls to go!" Ichigo stated weakly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

***Rest for now King and regain your strength. You can fill them all in after you have rested.*** Shiro stated. For once Ichigo wasn't going to argue with his inner hollow as he allowed himself to slump over going completely unconscious.


	10. Explanations and allies

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_, (author notes/translations)

Chapter ten: explanations and an ally

Ichigo awoke up with a splitting headache. He looked around him and saw Unohana by his side. Head Captain Yamamoto laid unconscious in a cot. He no longer had a hollow look to him or an hideous look to him. Ichigo's plan must have worked. Hachigen still had a protective barrier around the Captain just to be safe.

"Ichigo, are you feeling alright?" Unohana questioned.

"As good as I'm going to get." he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head from the pain.

"What is going on with Head Captain Yamamoto? Why did he want to attack you?" Unohana asked as she poured Ichigo some tea to help with his headache.

Ichigo sipped at his tea as he began to fill them in to what was going on. "From what I had heard, Captain Mayuri has done some sort of experimentation. It's gone haywire now and seeks to destroy the entire Seireitei. I think it also knows of my powers and wants me dead as well."

Unohana was silent for a moment, to collect her thoughts on this matter. It was alot to take in. She sipped at her tea, like Ichigo did. He would love nothing more than for Unohana to go back to the prison with him knowing for sure that she would be safe. But going out in the rain was more of a risk than her staying here.

"Also from what I have experienced, Vizards aren't affected by the rain. But as soon as a shinigami touches it, they become a crazed Hollow." Ichigo added.

"So, have you found the other Vizards?" Hachigen asked.

"Only Shinji and Kensei. They are out right now looking for Captain Mayuri just like I was." Ichigo began to think about the others, wondering if they are alright or not. It was possibly luck that they didn't have to go up against the Head Captain like he did. Ichigo looked back at Yamamoto who was still asleep within Hachigen's shield.

Yamamoto started to wake up. He too, had a massive headache from the transformation back to a shinigami. From the way he reacted to his surroundings, he had no recollection of what had happened while he was a crazed hollow.

"What is going on?" Yamamoto asked frantically.

"There is some sort of creature that wants to destroy the entire Seireitei. It makes this white rain that turns shinigami into Hollows. Vizards somehow aren't affected by it." Hachigen summed it right up.

Ichigo should be heading back to the prison right about now. However, he's too weak to go out on his own. If he manages to get out of there. There's no way he could fend off any attacking Hollowfied shinigami. Taking Yamamoto and/or Unohana back with him is too dangerous. Even if they are heavily protected. Hachigen is his only safe bet.

"I need to get back to the prison where the other Vizards are supposed to meet me. I can't make it on my own. Would you come with me?" Ichigo asked Hachigen.

Without hesitation, Hachigen smiled. "Of course I will join you." he stated.

Ichigo turned to Yamamoto and Unohana as he slowly stood up. "You two should stay here until we get all of this sorted out. It's much safer here." He then left with Hachigen following behind him.

High up above the clouds in the Seireitei, Hakurai senses a disturbance in his corruptive powers. He felt his link with Head Captain Yamamoto has disappeared. He has no doubt the Ichigo Kurosaki has had something to do with it.

**"Ichigo Kurosaki is much stronger than I had thought previously. Well if he managed to survive my first attack, let's see how he deals with this next one." **Hakurai hissed. He ordered his next barrage of hollows to go after Ichigo and his gang. While this happened, he flew to Hueco Mundo to plan his next move.

Back at the prison, Ichigo met back up with Shinji and Kensei. While they were unable to find Mayuri, they did manage to bring back a couple more Vizards to help them. Following them back was Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, and Mashiro Kuna.

Rukia had also come back, thank god. Her outfit was drenched but she wasn't hollwofied. She also had no luck finding Mayuri. They all were now at a dead end with no leads as to where Mayuri could have gone.

"So, what now?" Kensei asked.

"Well, we haven't checked any of the districts yet. Maybe he ran off into there?" Shinji stated.

"Well we better get checking then." Love replied resting his hands behind his head.

The presence in the air suddenly shifted. It was strong, just like before. More hollows were on their way to the prison. Ichigo cringed and quickly left the building. He stood out front. This time, he wasn't going to let these Hollows frighten him. They're a lot of them coming. He can feel it. But he refused to back down from them this time.

He watched as they all rushed to him, and formed a circle around him. They didn't attack him but, instead just stood there watching and waiting. It confused Ichigo.

'What were their plans? Did Hakurai tell them to stop?' Ichigo thought to himself.

**"Well... well... well, look who we have here."** That voice coming from within the crowd sounded familiar. **"Ichigo Kurosaki. Long time no see."**

Ichigo's widened as he saw the blue haired, panther-like Arrancar step out from around the crowd. He remembers the first time they fought each other almost like it was yesterday.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo hissed low and deep. 'Is he working with Hakurai? For what reason?' Ichigo asked himself.

***Careful King, he is far stronger this time then the last times we have fought him.*** Shiro stated. Ichigo could also sense his body wanting to shift into the vasto lorde form. Ichigo knew that if he took that form, who knew what he would do to his allies and friends.

*Shiro... Can you feel it as well?* Ichigo asked his inner hollow.

***Yeah... but it feels different this time. Almost like we have more control over that form.* **Shiro replied.

*Let's hope so. I don't think I will be able to stop myself from transforming into that form.* Ichigo stated.


	11. Vasto Lorde

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_, (author notes/translations)

Chapter eleven: vasto lorde

Ichigo pulled out his sword as he waited for Grimmjow to make the first move. He had fought Grimmjow twice. The first time Grimmjow nearly killed him. The second time Ichigo nearly killed Grimmjow. Plus who knew what new abilities Grimmjow had because of Hakurai. Even though Ichigo was still a bit sore from his last battle with transforming head captain Yamamoto back, he was determined to fight Grimmjow if he had to. Ichigo could sense the other Vizards join him as they felt the presence of the hollows.

"Ichigo is that...?" asked Shinji as he recognized Grimmjow.

"Yeah... The sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjack." Ichigo hissed.

**"Ichigo Kurosaki... I have no clue why but I have this over whelming urge to kill you. Frankly I should be dead or close to death after our last battle. I still don't understand why you bothered to save me."** Grimmjow growled. Ichigo could feel it even stronger now as he faced Grimmjow. The urge to shift into the vasto lorde form when he faced Ulquiorra and killed him. The urge was nearly impossible to control.

'Is Hakurai affecting it?' Ichigo asked himself.

***No King... It is a natural response for when you are facing a tough opponent. Hell even I can feel it. I highly doubt that Hakurai knows your true strength or even what you are capable of.*** Shiro replied.

*So he is testing me. I never thought I would have to face Grimmjow again. Last time I was lucky enough to defeat him. I don't like this Shiro. I doubt that I can remain sane enough in that form.* Ichigo replied as he watched the sixth Espada pull out his sword.

***I will try to hold it back as long as possible King. But you may want to get our allies as far away from here as possible. God knows what will happen if we do transform into that form.*** replied Shiro. Ichigo knew that his inner hollow had a point.

"Shinji... Have Hachigen take you and the others back to where Unohana is. Take also both Toshiro and Renji with you." Ichigo stated.

"No Ichigo... We will say and fight alongside with you." replied Shinji. Ichigo turned to the Vizard as parts of the vasto lorde form had surfaced.

"Please Shinji. I want you guys safe. Hakurai is gunning for me. No doubt the others told you about that form. I am trying to keep it from manifesting but, I don't think I will be able to. Don't worry. I will try to be careful as this isn't my first dance with Grimmjow." Ichigo stated. Shinji forced himself to nod his head as he went back into the prison to retrieve the others. 'Hopefully I can hold them off from attacking the group.' Ichigo thought to himself as he noticed the hollows that were with Grimmjow leap to attack him.

Ichigo could feel a pool of power form in his hand as he clearly recognized the _**cero (doom blast).**_ It should be impossible for a human to create one but then again we are talking about Ichigo. He is anything but human. Grimmjow watched with a curious eye as the_** cero **_lept from Ichigo's hands mowing down as many hollows as possible.

**"So it seems that you are capable of our power. No wonder why he wants you dead. You pose a dangerous threat to his plans."** Grimmjow stated.

**"Grimmjow... Don't force me to kill you this time. Don't listen to Hakurai as he is clearly controlling you."** Ichigo snarled as his voice began to become laced with his inner hollows. Grimmjow threw his head back laughing.

**"You have no idea of the kind of power I have obtained!"** hissed Grimmjow as he placed his hands onto his zanpakuto. **"Grind Pantera!" **he snarled releasing. But Grimmjow wasn't finished as the power swirled around him changing him.

***Shit... King you may have no choice but to go into vasto lorde form. It seems that Hakurai has given him the power to release into a Segunda Etapa.* **Shiro snapped mentally. When the power died down Grimmjow stood before Ichigo in a second release state. Ichigo remembered just how powerful Ulquiorra was in that state. But Grimmjow's looked far different than Ulquiorra's did. Tight white armor surrounded his top half much like before but from his hips down was completely that of a cat complete with blue fur that matched his hair. His facial features looked far more cat-like than ever before. Grimmjow didn't give Ichigo a chance to equip his hollow mask as he moved so quickly that he kicked Ichigo off from the prison and onto the ground.

Ichigo was kicked so hard he left a deep and long impression on the ground. He climbed out of the hole withdrawing his zanpakuto, ready to fight Grimmjow. Before Ichigo could even tell where Grimmjow landed after the kick, Ichigo was blindsided. Grimmjow had rammed into Ichigo with all of his weight.

***Christ! His agility and speed has increased substantially, King. I don't think you'll be able to lay a hand on him without going into vasto lorde form!*** Shiro commented.

*I don't want to lose control, Shiro. I know if I use that form I may just kill more than Grimmjow.*

***The only way you are going to win this battle is by transforming into vasto lorde. Otherwise, Grimmjow's new form is too fast for you to handle.***

Ichigo sighed. He knew Shiro was right. With Grimmjow's new power courtesy of Hakurai, he's too fast for Ichigo to even land a hit on him. Ichigo also has a feeling that that's exactly what Grimmjow wants. He finally let the rest of his Hollow form take over. His white skin laced over his tanned human skin. His muscles seemed grow underneath the whitened skin. His short orange hair grew longer, down to the middle of his back. A hole also appeared in his chest. The rietsu around him exploded in a bright light, revealing the final transformation into vasto lorde.

Grimmjow grinned, showing his sharp feline fangs. "**Are you ready now, Ichigo?**" He asked. In response, Ichigo let out his demonic growl and charged for Grimmjow at full speed. His speed at increased ten fold, allowing him to properly keep up with Grimmjow. He slashed and swiped his zanpakuto around aiming for Grimmjow's midsection. Unfortunately, Grimmjow's claws acting as his sword was there to block every attack. With the last of Ichigo's attack, they held their swords clashed together. Grimmjow ended up pushing him away from the Vasto Lorde. He couldn't help but laugh.

"**This, this is what I've been waiting for!**" Grimmjow shouts. "**Now that we are evenly matched, we will see who is the better fighter**!"

He jumped back towards Ichigo, clawing at him. Ichigo blocked each swipe. Grimmjow jumped back and lunged for him again. Once he was at a point-blank range a _**cero**_ formed in his hands. Ichigo knew of this from last time. Before the large ball of energy could be unleashed Ichigo grabbed him by the wrist, and thrusted it up. The _**cero**_ shot up in the air, and exploded in the sky like a firework. Just as that one was released, Grimmjow's other free hand reached over for another attempted cero strike. Ichigo did the same thing as he did before. Grimmjow looked at him, shocked by what happened. The hollowfied Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow. His very own_** cero **_began to grow in between his hollow horns.

The blast shot out and hit Grimmjow point-blank in the face. He was sent flying across the ground. Before he could get up to attack, Ichigo was already on top of him. He let out another demonic screech. Another _**cero**_ formed in his horns. The blast exploded, pushing Grimmjow farther into the ground. A large rut was now in the ground, surrounded by other hollowfied shinigami watching the fight. Ichigo walked towards Grimmjow emitting a low growl, ready to finish him off. He watched as Grimmjow, battered and bloody, struggle to get up.

As he neared the Arrancar, he started to get shouts from the surrounding Hollows. He ignored them and just kept moving. Grimmjow made eye contact with Ichigo as he could see the hurt and pain in his blue eyes. It made Ichigo feel happy and full of lust, ready to deal the final blow.

***King, I think you should stop now. He has had enough,*** Shiro suggested. Ichigo ignored him and kept on walking towards Grimmjow. The other Hollows moved as they stood in front of Grimmjow, creating a wall to block Ichigo. They were all ready to attack Ichigo at once. ***Please, King. Stop this now before you end up hurting the people you wish to save!*** Ichigo ignored Shiro once again as he quickly bashed through the wall of hollowfied shinigami. He disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Grimmjow. He thrusted his sword into Grimmjow's back. Blood spit from his mouth as he collapsed in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo started to calm down as the white skin started to unravel from his body. He looked down at what he had done. Ichigo was horrified by what he had done.

***I told you that you should have stopped, King.*** Shiro sighed.

"**Ichigo Kurosaki.**" said a familiar voice. He picked up his head and saw a man with shaggy brown hair. It was Coyote Starrk, first espada from Aizen's army.

"I went too far. I didn't mean to kill him." Ichigo said.

"**You didn't kill him. He's still aliveand can be saved.**"

Ichigo knew what he needed to do. It would be dangerous but, he would need to take Grimmjow back to Unohana for healing. He stood up and slumped Grimmjow onto his shoulder.

"**I was sent here to kill youbut, I don't feel like fighting much. I'll help you heal Grimmjow for now.**" Coyote stated. Ichigo had heard that perhaps one of the laziest of the Espada.

"Thanks Stark." Ichigo stated.

**"Don't thank me yet Kurosaki. We are still enemies. But there's a much powerful threat out there that we have to deal with first."** replied Stark. Ichigo nodded his head as they traveled back to the squad four barracks.


	12. Unexpected Allies

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from Scrletfyre) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_, (author notes/translations)

* * *

Chapter twelve: unexpected allies

Ichigo barged in through the doors of the Squad Four barracks and placed the unconscious Grimmjow on a gurney. There wasn't much trouble getting Grimmjow there as Starrk held off most of the Hollowfied Shinigami. The ones he couldn't hold off they managed to run from. Both Unohana and Captain Yamamoto looked surprised that Ichigo dared to bring two Espada back with him. Shinji and the others were there as well as they looked just as shocked as Captain Yamamoto that Ichigo would actually dare to bring their allies there.

"Ichigo! What do you think you are doing?" Yamamoto snapped.

"He's badly injured. Please, Unohana, can you heal him?" Ichigo asked.

"But, he's an enemy. Last time he….."

"I know what he did last time." Ichigo interrupted Unohana. "But right now, he needs our help. He was corrupted by Hakurai. I hope that he has come to his senses now." Unohana still looked hesitant to heal him. She looked back at Yamamoto for answers. He stood there, trying to figure out what to do. He looked back at Unohana and nodded. She turned to Grimmjow and put up a protective healing barrier around him. As she was busy healing him, the others started talking about what their next plan of action should be.

**"It sounds like to me Captain Mayuri is too hard for you guys to find. Maybe you should just go straight for Hakurai,"** Starrk stated sitting back in a relaxed position.

"That's too dangerous for us to do. He controls those crazed Hollowfied Shinigami. If we try to attack him now, we could easily become outnumbered." Shinji retorted.

"So do you think we should keep searching for Mayuri?" Rukia asked.

"No, of course not. This is apparently a wild goose chase. He's nowhere to be found. But, we can't just start going after Hakurai. It's a suicide mission!" Shinji answered.

***King, maybe you can find a way that we can get more Arrancar allies. With them, we might have a chance at fighting Hakurai.*** Shiro suggested.

*It would be a good solution, Shiro. But, how would we really be able to get all of the Arrancar to be on our side? I'm sure most of them are still bitter about how some of our battles ended with there.* Ichigo answered mentally.

***I never said all of them King. We could get as many as we can.***

*****Why would they be any more help to us anyways, Shiro? They can't do anything the Vizards can't do.*

***Didn't you notice before Grimmjow fought you that the hollows didn't attack you? And how they moved out of the way for Grimmjow? I think they obey the Arrancar. Either if it's out of fear or respect, we can use it to our advantage.***

Looking back on just before the battle, Ichigo could recall them making a pathway for the panther-like Arrancar. Shiro might be onto something. If they could get enough Arrancar to fight with them, then they might have sort of a shield for Hakurai's tricks.

"Okay guys, I have a plan. I think we need to get a couple more Arrancar on our side, we might have a chance against Hakurai." Ichigo said.

"What? Are you crazy? We could barely trust these two Arrancar. What makes you think we can trust three or four?" Yamamoto shouted.

"**Ouch.**" Starrk commented.

"Able to trust them or not, we would greatly benefit from them being our allies." Ichigo responded.

"Why are they so important?" Rukia questioned.

"Well just before Grimmjow and I fought, they seemed to have obeyed him and made a path for him to meet me. I have a theory that if we bring them with us to fight Hakurai we may have a chance at beating him."

"**What Kurosaki says is true. Most of your Hollowfied Shinigami's didn't bother to attack us while I was with him as we carried Grimmjow here. Besides I know of a few who may be able to help us out. One of them you guys are very familiar with." **Starrk stated. Ichigo instantly knew of the one Starrk was talking about.

"You mean Nell?" Ichigo asked as he found a place to sit down. He hurt all over as he was still a bit sour from his battle with Grimmjow. He shuttered to think about what he was capable of doing through the Vasto Lorde form. And the worst part of it all, Hakurai knew about it. Who knew what this creature was capable of if he could easily control someone like Grimmjow, what made him any different?

***There's no way that he can control you King.*** stated Shiro.

*How are you certain Shiro? Think about it….. I am unlike anything within this world as my powers seem to always be changing and evolving. I am not even certain what I am anymore.* Ichigo replied.

***You are still you King. You are still human if that is what you fear. You must conquer your inner fears if you plan to destroy Hakurai and save the Seireitei.***

_*Remember that we are always by your side. We will continue to remain by your side until the bitter end.*_ stated Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu in unison.

*Thank you….. All of you.* replied Ichigo as he turned his attention to Stark. "Do you think that you would be able to bring our allies here?"

"**They may need a little bit of persuasion. I know that Nelliel TuOdelschwanck will be more than willing to help but I am not certain about Tier Harribel. But I will try my best. I shall be back as quickly as possible."** replied Stark as he opened up a _**descorrer (loosed void)**_ to journey back to Hueco Mundo.

Shortly after Coyote Starrk had left, Unohana had finished healing Grimmjow. He woke up from his unconsciousness and sat up of the gurney. He looked around him with a confused expression on his face.

"**I….. I'm not dead?**" he mumbled to himself.

"I never wanted to kill you Grimmjow. I just wanted you to realize that you were being controlled by Hakurai." Ichigo stated as his hands were rested on his zanpakuto just encase Grimmjow decided to attack.

"**Why did you spare my life again Kurosaki?**" Grimmjow asked bluntly.

"I don't think it was right to kill someone who has no control over their actions. Besides, if I hadn't have spared your life, we wouldn't know what we now know."

"**What have you learned?**" he asked as he watched Ichigo become relaxed. The substitute Shinigami seemed much different from his previous battles. Even far more powerful than he expected him to be. **'I don't get why he spared my life yet again. But I am bound to find out what makes him so strong and powerful. Why the mere thought of him makes my blood boil one minute but at times seems like I am willing to fight by his side rather than against him.'** Grimmjow thought to himself. Ichigo informed him of what had happened. About the Hollowfied Shinigami obeying him as he came to face Ichigo. Grimmjow recalled them making a path for him but, he wasn't sure why. Ichigo also informed him that Coyote Starrk is also helping them in part of the plan to fight Hakurai.

"**Well I'll be damned if I let someone try to control me. Alright Kurosaki, I'll help you out as well.**" Grimmjow said.

As they waited for Coyote's return with hopefully more Arrancar, Ichigo sat down with Rukia, Grimmjow, Shinji, and Kensei to devise a plan against Hakurai.

"**I think we should hit him head on**." Grimmjow growled angrily at the mere thought of an experimental project controlling him. Shinji only sighed in annoyance.

"We can't just do that. That is what will get us killed. We need to have a strategy." he stated.

"Well, it seems that he knows our every move. Or at least Ichigo's. So using him as a secret weapon won't work like it normally would." Kensei added.

"We might not be able to use him a secret weapon. However, we could use him as a decoy." Rukia chimed in. She got stares from everyone waiting for her to elaborate on her idea. "If we have Ichigo distract Hakurai, maybe the rest of us could get close enough to Hakurai to attack him."

"**Wait a second. If Hakurai is aware of Ichigo at all times, how are we sure that it can't hear us make this plan up as we speak?**" Grimmjow asked. They hadn't thought about that. They could only hope that Hakurai wasn't listening. If he was listening in, they would have tougher time beating him that they had intended.


	13. Hakurai's Final Transformation

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_, (author notes/translations)

Chapter thirteen: Hakurai's final transformation

After a while of waiting around, there was a knock on the door. Yamamoto answered the door with a hand on his zanpakuto just to be safe. It was Starrk, with Nell close behind him.

**"Sorry it took so long. I found Nell but, when I went to go talk to Tier she didn't want anything to do with this." **Starrk said. Nell was excited to see Ichigo and tackled him into a giant bear hug. She was in her child-like form.

"Hey, Nell. Long time, no see." Ichigo chuckled.

"Will the plan still work with only three Arrancar with us?" Rukia asked.

"We should be fine. Ichigo would need one with him to make sure he doesn't get attacked and the rest of us should be okay with what we got." Shinji said.

**"Yeah but, I've been thinking about our plan. What if we split up into groups? Ya know, attack Hakurai from a couple different angles. He wouldn't know what hit him."** Grimmjow suggested.

"How many groups were you thinking of?" Rukia asked.

"I dunno. Three or four. Just enough to confuse him for a second to give us the upper hand."

"That sounds more stable than just one group. But, if we were to split up into groups like that, we would need Tier on our side." Ichigo adds.

**"Do I have to go back to Hueco Mundo then?"** Starrk asked as he sounded a bit annoyed that he would have to go back there again.

"No, I'll go there and talk to her. I'll bring Nell here with me." Ichigo replies. Starrk was more than happy to find out that he didn't have to go anywhere else for a while. He gladly opened up the portal to Hueco Mundo for them as a thank you for letting him be lazy. Before Ichigo and Nell left, Ichigo warned everyone to stay inside and assured them all that he would be back.

In Heuco Mundo, the place was nothing but dry white sand. Nothing has changed from last time Ichigo was here. Not that he expected any change. He let Nell lead the way through Hueco Mundo, since she knows her way around this place more than Ichigo does. After what seemed like hours of walking, they found where Tier was. She was sitting underneath on of the dead trees scattered about Hueco Mundo.

**"If this is about coming to fight along side you to defeat Hakurai, don't even bother. I don't want any part of it." **Tier grumbled, sensing their presence.

"You're one of the only Arrancar that would even think twice about helping us. We need your help or else the Seireitei will be in danger." Ichigo stated.

**"I don't care about what happens to the Seireitei."** Tier replies bluntly.

"Who knows what Hakurai will do after the Seireitei is gone. For all we know, he could come to Hueco Mundo and seek to take control of this place as well." Ichigo states as he could feel the mental nudge of his inner hollow. Tier didn't reject him right away this time. This time, she had to stop and think. Tier could care less about Hueco Mundo going down in flames but, she had the rest of the Espada to think about. She was always very protective of them. As she was thinking, Nell walked up to her and hugged her arm.

**"Please Tier. We need you."** Nell looked up at her with her wide child eyes.

"No." She was very blunt this time. She stood up and shook Nell off of her arm. Without saying another word, she flash stepped away leaving Nell and Ichigo alone.

"Dammit." Ichigo mumbled. "Well, it looks like we will just have to do with who we have right now."

**"Itsigo are you sure there aren't any other Arrancars that would want to help?"** Nell asked. Ichigo smiled a little at the way she pronounces his name.

"Sadly, no. All of the other Arrancars would want me dead within the second they see me or any of the other Shinigami." He replies while patting the skull on her head. "Don't worry, we will do just fine with the help we have." They turned around and headed back to the Seireitei. They would need to rethink their strategy a little more before they decide to attack Hakurai.

Meanwhile up over the Seireitei, Hakurai sits above the clouds watching Ichigo and his friends. They have been very quiet lately. Ever since he had sent the two Arrancars to test Ichigo. Hakurai watched that fight and was surprised when he had seen Ichigo's vasto lorde form take place. He knew now that Ichigo has a power that none of his new henchmen could fight. No matter how many Hakurai tested him, the teen seemed to surprise even him. Defeating every and any opponent that he was put against. He noticed Ichigo was now in Hueco Mundo with a little green haired girl.

**"What are they up to now?"** Hakurai pondered before he could feel his powers shifting once again. The experiment knew that this was going to be the last transformation that he was going to go through. His body became even bigger than before as his body took on a solidify form. His body was still in a draconic form. White scales lined his body like armor as some of the exposed skin turned a brilliant lime yellow color as well as bright sky blue color. Six clear fabric wings grew from his body as his he had a total of four glowing all yellow eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils. Three glowing yellow scales sat in the middle of his chest (see Yugioh card "Number 68: Paladin Dragon Damocles"). Hakurai came out of the transformation as he stretched out his large wings. **"I have to do something to stop these guys before they can stop me. This Kurosaki kid is my biggest problem."** Hakurai stated.


	14. Massive Strike

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_, (author notes/translations)

Chapter fourteen: massive strike

Now that Hakurai's final form has taken place, all he has to do is wait. Plot to take Ichigo Kurosaki out and finish taking control of the Soul Society. He could see that he has built up a good bunch of allies. He's even managed to team up with some of the Arrancar that he sent to kill the substitute shinigami. Ichigo is a worthy opponent for him but, Hakurai had one last trick up his sleeve.

**"You're last hope in defeating Kurosaki. Do not disappoint me." **Hakurai said to the Captain of Squad Eleven.

**"Don't worry. Leave this all to me."** said the newly hollowfied Kenpachi Zaraki.

Now that everyone is back at the squad four barracks, they can start piecing together the final details of the plan.

"I think Ichigo should head towards Squad Twelve Barracks, so it makes it look like you're still searching for Mayuri. While you are there, each of the groups will split up into three groups." Rukia suggested. "Love, Hiyori and Starrk can be one group." Love and Hiyori nodded in agreement. Starrk only shrugged, signifying that he could care less. "Shinji and Mashiro can team up with Nell. And Kensei, Grimmjow and I will head out together as well."

"I think Grimmjow should go with Ichigo." Kensei said.

"Without some Arrancar with us, the hollofied shinigami will be after us." Rukia testified.

"We can handle ourselves just fine." Kensei argued. "But if Ichigo is going to be a decoy, most of the hollows will be after him. Letting him go without any protection could be suicide."

**"So that means I have to go with him?"** Grimmjow asked.

"I really don't trust any of you Arrancar at the moment. But yes... I think it would be wise if you accompany Kurosaki." Kensei answered. Grimmjow let out a low growl as he got up from his seat and walking over towards Ichigo.

"We will all make our way up past the clouds from different directions. Starrk's team will go up form Squad Two barracks, Nell's team will go from Squad Six barracks, and Kensei and I will go from Squad Thirteen barracks." Rukia ordered. Everyone agreed to those orders and let Ichigo and Grimmjow leave first to give them a head start. Once they gave them a good ten minutes of a head start, everyone then left to their designated barracks.

As Ichigo and Grimmjow traveled towards their destination they noticed that there were hardly any hollowfied Shinigami around.

***I don't like this King. Where are they?*** Shiro asked mentally.

*I have no clue Shiro but I don't like this either. Could Hakurai be aware of our plot?* Ichigo asked.

***I highly doubt it. Just be careful as we don't know if Grimmjow will try to kill us again.* **Shiro replied.

"**How do you do it Kurosaki?"** Grimmjow asked breaking the silence.

"Do what exactly?" Ichigo asked not sure what the sixth Espada was talking about.

"**Manage to get stronger. Each time I have fought you, your power seemed to grow even stronger. I didn't even realize that you had the ability to become a vasto lorde. So how do you do it?"**Grimmjow asked.

"I simply fight for those who can't protect themselves as my friends and allies are always willing to put their lives on the line for me as they believe in the power that I hold within me. I am willing to protect those who I don't know as well as those that I do know." answered Ichigo. 'Then again I do have my zanpakuto and hollow who are willing to help me out when I need it.' Ichigo thought to himself.

***Awe sucks King. You flatter us.*** stated Shiro. Ichigo just shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"**What I don't get is if you have this kind of power, why don't you rule this world as it would be yours for the taking."** Grimmjow stated.

"Because I am still human Grimmjow. I am still alive. And besides things like ruling the Seireitei isn't on my list of things to do. I know that at times the Seireitei can handle itself. But when it can't, I will be here to help in any way that I can." answered Ichigo truthfully. Suddenly Ichigo could sense a massive amount of spiritual pressure. He wasn't the only one who could sense it as Grimmjow could sense it as well as he went for his sword. Ichigo clearly recognized the spiritual pressure as it belonged to Kenpachi Zaraki. *Remind me to kill you later Shiro. Now I have no choice but to fight a mad crazed Kenpachi who is under Hakurai's spell. To think he was just as bad as before, he will be much worse.* Ichigo hissed towards his inner hollow.

***Oh come on King. He can't be that bad!*** Shiro hissed. Boy was he wrong. Kenpachi came out of the shadows as he didn't even looked human anymore. He looked more like an actual demon with a gladiator face mask for a hollow mask. A large hole sat in the center of his chest as he dragged his sword against the ground. His long prehensile tail whipped by his side as the form almost looked similar to the first time Ichigo had completely hollowfied. Sharp spikes covered certain parts of Kenpachi's body as his body was now tan in color as he still wore part of his shikasho around his waist. ***Kay I stand corrected. He has been completely taken over by Hakurai and is out for your blood.*** Shiro stated.

*Tell me something that I don't know.* Ichigo stated as he pulled his zanpakuto out. Grimmjow did the same.

"**Ichigo Kurosaki….. Master Hakurai wants you dead. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques….. Master isn't pleased that you failed in your task."** hissed Kenpachi.

"**I answer to no one. Especially some mad crazed science experiment gone wrong!"** roared Grimmjow. The lightning and thunder crashed all around them as it sounded like Hakurai had heard Grimmjow's words and weren't pleased in one bit.

"Careful Grimmjow. Kenpachi isn't one to take too lightly. I barely managed to make a dent in him last time that I fought him." Ichigo hissed in a low voice. His only choice was hopefully to break Kenpachi free of the hollowfication that controlled him. Hollows of all shapes and sizes also came out of the shadows along with hollowfied Shinigami and Arrancars. 'I have a feeling that I am not going to make it out of this battle in one piece. I can already feel the vasto lorde form itching to get out.' Ichigo thought to himself.

***King, I know you don't want to, but you have to go into your vasto lorde form.*** Shiro said mentally.  
*I know. But I don't want to lose any control, like I almost did last time,* Ichigo answered. He looked over at Grimmjow and noticed he had already started transforming into his Segunda Etapa form. Maybe if he work together with Grimmjow they might have a chance to win.  
***Trust me, King. I will make sure you have full control.***  
*Okay, Shiro. We just need control long enough for us to stun him. If we stun him long enough I may be able to turn him back like I had with Yamamoto.*

Kenpachi didn't even let Ichigo transform before he decided to attack. He slammed down on the ground as hard as he could between the two, slashing his zanpakuto into the dust. Both of them narrowly escaped that attack. Zaraki immediately swung to the left of him, aiming for Ichigo. Grimmjow rushed at Zaraki and tried to scratch at him. He dug forcefully into the Captain's back, causing him to groan and turn around.  
**"Ichigo, you need to turn into your vasto lorde form."** Grimmjow commanded.  
"I'm trying! Just get him off of me for a second!" Ichigo hissed back. In an attempt to distract Kenpachi, Grimmjow threw a cero attack at him. He knew that it wouldn't effect him in the slightest but, it was used just so Ichigo could transform. Kenpachi rushed towards Grimmjow and swiped his zanpakuto around at him. But Grimmjow was able to maneuver back and forth to avoid being hit. Zaraki may have power on his side but, Grimmjow had speed on his. His Segunda Etapa form had increased his speed ten fold. Ichigo's increase in spiritual pressure stopped both of them in their tracks. Kenpachi turned towards Ichigo, licking his lips, letting his blade rest on his shoulders.  
**"I knew you were holdin' out on my Kurosaki. Now, the real fun can begin."** Kenpachi growled once Ichigo had transformed into his vasto lorde form.

Grimmjow nodded at Ichigo's vasto lorde form as he nodded in response. It was an unspoken language, saying "let's give it our all." They both rushed at the hollowfied captain simultaneously. Ichigo's blade fully extended and Grimmjow's claws stretched out. One side, Kenpachi blocked Ichigo's zanpakuto with his and on the other side he caught Grimmjow's claws in his bare hands. They broke free and jumped back away from Zaraki. They jumped at him again and again, posing only the same results. As they paused to see which way they could attack him and land a hit. But it seemed that Zaraki had vanished. He appeared behind Ichigo and swiped his zanpakuto at him. Ichigo moved in time to try and avoid it however, the blade still left a heavy and deep cut in his left arm. Ichigo screeched in his demonic, deathly voice. Within the time that he had jumped away, Kenpachi had started to grow a yellow ball of energy in his hands. It was growing into a massive size. It looked to be the size off all three men put together. How Zaraki could even hold it with one hand astounded Grimmjow. He licked his lips again.  
**"Thought you guys were would have more up your sleeve than this."** Kenpachi hissed.** "It's too bad this fight didn't last long. I was hoping you two were stronger than that with all of your hidden powers."** Kenpachi said. He then let go of the giagantic yellow cero at the two. An explosion erupted, kicking dust up all around the fight. It was hard for Kenpachi to see through the destruction but, he already assumed the match was over.

He was shocked when the dust started to settle, and he saw the dark outlines of the Ichigo and Grimmjow still standing. He was sure that he had put all of his rietsu into the cero. When the air was finally cleared, it seemed as if Grimmjow had only sustained minor scratches from the attack. Ichigo looked like he took most of the force. He was bleeding immensely from his midsection, and cuts and scrapes were sprawled across his body. Even though he looks like he was in critical condition, he still stands as if he's perfectly fine.  
**"W-what the hell? How did you two survive that?"** Kenpachi asked. He just smiled and chuckled a bit to himself. **"Good, this is a promising fight after all."** Ichigo only stands there, motionless and staring at Kenpachi. Grimmjow was the first to move. His body began to glow a bright blue, and the claws on his paws also glowed blue, and grew longer and sharper. His eyes changed to become more cat like. He got down on all fours, and began to sprint after Kenpachi. He speed was incredible, only being identified as a blue blur. He jumped up, extending his front claws as much as he could. He pierced Kenpachi on his shoulders with them, bringing him closer to Grimmjow. His hind legs began to kick, and scratch at him. Kenpachi struggled, and smacked Grimmjow away. Grimmjow landed on the ground, and tumbled, spitted blood out of his mouth. Kenpachi returned his gaze to Ichigo as Grimmjow struggled to get up.** "What's your next move, Kurosaki?"** Kenpachi asked.

As if on cue, Ichigo snapped out of his gaze, and screeched. He rushed towards Kenpachi, grabbing him by the neck, and pushing him all the way to the nearest building. He tried to reach his zanpakuto up but, Ichigo used his leg and smashed his hand back against the building. A cero began to grow in between the horns of his hollow mask.  
***King... wait! You said you wanted to spare him and turn him back to normal!*** Shiro intervened before Ichigo decided to make a horrible decision. Not listening, Ichigo continued to make his cero attack stronger, and bigger. ***Please don't do this! You're going to regret it!*** He still wasn't listening. *King, please listen!*

Slowly, the cero started to recede, and shrink in size. It disappeared, and Kenpachi looked ay him and frowned.  
**"You're too weak Kurosaki and kind hearted. That will be your downfall." **Kenpachi spat at the vasto lorde. Instead of attacking him with a cero, Ichigo took out his zanpakuto and swiped down on Kenpachi's shoulder. Blood spurted from it, as he let the hollowfied Captain fall to the ground. Ichigo met up with him on the ground, and then stuck his blade into Kenpachi's midsection, and began to pour his reitsu into him. Slowly transforming the captain back into a normal Shinigami. Both Ichigo and Kenpachi collapsed as the vasto lorde form on Ichigo unraveled revealing a bruised and battered teen. Grimmjow walked up to the two as he transformed back into his normal form.

**"Damn kid... Remind me never to truly fight you when you are pissed off or in that form."** Grimmjow stated looking at the two. He knew that he couldn't leave the shinigami here as he would become hollowfied in an instant. **'I suppose I should do the right thing and bring him back to the others. Kurosaki isn't in any shape to go against Hakurai not after what he had done.'** Grimmjow thought to himself. He picked up the two unconscious beings slinging them over his shoulders as he ran back to the squad barracks. **"Hang in there Kurosaki."** he whispered softly. For the first time in his life he was actually worried about the kid. He had hoped that Ichigo's people would know how to help the young teen because he could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure dropping and fast.


	15. Angelic Mother

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_, (author notes/translations)

Chapter fifteen: angelic mother

Grimmjow ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to the barracks. He kicked the door open as the Shinigami that were hold up in there jumped back ready to attack.

"**Hold it….. It's only me! Kurosaki needs help and fast!"** Grimmjow stated as he dropped off Kenpachi to a nearby bed. But he was a bit gentler when it came to Ichigo. Both Unohana and Hichigen could feel it, Ichigo's spiritual pressure dropping and fast.

"What happened?" Unohana asked as she began to place a healing kido around the young teen. Hichigen placed a healing barrier around Ichigo as they all looked at Grimmjow for answers.

"**Hakurai sent that brute after us."** Grimmjow replied pointing to the unconscious Kenpachi. He highly doubted that any of them knew full well what Ichigo was capable of becoming. Hichigen nodded his head as if to tell Grimmjow to speak about the incident. **"Kurosaki had to become a vasto lorde in order to battle him. I went into **_**Sengua Etpa (second release)**_** to keep the brute occupied. In the end Kurosaki won as he poured his powers into the brute changing him back to normal. I am afraid that the more Kurosaki changes into a vasto lorde, the more we will lose him. I think that Hakurai is starting to affect that form of him." **Grimmjow growled as he sat down cross legged onto the ground. **"It seems our battle plans to attack will have to be put on hold until Kurosaki can regain consciousness. Do you Shinigami have a way to contact the others?" **Grimmjow asked. Head captain Yamamoto nodded his head as he called upon the hell butterflies to send the message to the groups who were still out there in the white rain. The butterflies weren't affected as easily as a human being was when it came to the white rain. Yamamoto's hope lied with Kurosaki as he hoped that Unohana and Hichigen can help him.

Meanwhile within Ichigo's mindscape, Shiro could see the unconscious teen falling from the sky as he felt it firsthand. The destructive powers of the vasto lorde was eating the teen alive.

"**King!"** Shiro yelled out racing to catch him before it was too late**. "Tensa, he is heading your way!" **Shiro yelled out to the zanpakuto that lived within the watery realm. Ichigo splashed in the water slowlying down a bit as the sword spirit easily caught him. He could feel the water shift as Shiro came splashing in afterword. The look on the hollow's face said it all. He was worried. **"How is he?" **asked Shiro.

"_He isn't dead but his spiritual pressure is dropping rapidly. I fear that we may not be able to help our master."_ he replied. Shiro shook his head as he didn't want to hear those words from the zanpakuto spirit.

'_There has to be something that we can do!'_ Shiro thought to himself. Both Tensa and Shiro moved him to the surface as when they broke through the water, they were blinded by a bright light. When their vision cleared they could see a ghostly angel in the form of Ichigo's deceased mother, Masaki Kurosaki.

She stood alongside with the vasto lorde form of Ichigo's hollow form and Zangetsu. Shiro went for his zanpakuto but was stopped by Tensa Zangetsu and Zangetsu.

"_Easy Shiro….. They are here to help."_ both spirits spoke in unison. Shiro looked at the two almost like they have lost their mind. Masaki leaned down stroking her son's bright colored hair.

"My son. I am so proud of you. You are doing what you are meant to do." she stated softly. "We don't have a lot of time as we have to act fast. You four are the very pillars of Ichigo's strength and power. Only you can help him. I am here as a guide to explain what needs to be done." she stated. The two zanpakuto's nodded their heads accepting Masaki's words. Shiro looked at the vasto lorde as it didn't seem aggressive as it just looked at Masaki with sorrow stretched across its skull face.

**"If it is to help King. Then let's do this!"**

Masaki directed them all to stand at four different points as Shiro was at the head, Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu at each of the sides, while the vasto lorde stood at the feet. She told them to all focus what they felt for Ichigo. At the same time they were to focus every bit of power they had into Ichigo. The four nodded their heads understanding Masaki's directions. They all took their respective spots as they all closed their eyes focusing solely on Ichigo. Soon enough soft angelic chanting filled the mindscape as the four of them could feel their powers and feelings flowing into Ichigo. No one noticed that the vasto lorde vanished completely leaving only the hollow and two versions of the zanpakuto.

Soon Masaki's voice faded out as the three remaining parts of Ichigo's powers opened their eyes.  
**"Did it work?"** Shiro asked. A soft moan came from Ichigo as he began to open his eyes.  
"Shiro... Zangetsu... Tensa Zangetsu..." Ichigo moaned out softly as he could recall how he ended up in his mindscape.  
**"Thank goodness you're all right King as you had us all worried for a second."** stated Shiro. Ichigo slowly tired to sit up as his blurry vision finally rested on one person he hasn't seen since he was ten years old.  
"Mom...?" he questioned in shock.  
"Hello my Ichigo. You have become a fine strapping young man. I am so proud of you and all that you have accomplished." Masaki stated. Ichigo leapt to his feet rushing over to his mother as he embraced her in a tight hug. Tears streaked down his face. Masaki allowed her son to hold her close using her shoulder to cry on.  
"I'm so sorry... It's all my fault..." He rambled sobbing loudly.  
"Hush now Ichigo. Nothing that happened that day was your fault. You were just a kid as you had no idea of what you were truly seeing. Fate played a very important part of what happened that day as I wish I could tell you more. But I will leave that task to your father. Just know how proud I am of you as I am always watching over you and your sisters even though you can't see me." Masaki stated. Ichigo pulled away from his mom whipping away his tears onto his shihakso.

Masaki turned towards the two zanpakuto spirits and Ichigo's inner hollow.  
"Please continue to guide and help my son." she stated as the three nodded their heads. "Ichigo... you will be able to transform one more time but you must use it wisely. Also your final attack shall be able to set things right again but it will leave extremely weakened. But it won't cost you what it did last time." Masaki stated Ichigo nodded his head that he understood as he hugged his mother for one last and final time.

Masaki spread opened up her angelic wings taking off into the endless sky before her presence vanished completely.  
**"I take it that you completely understood her cryptic message?"** asked Shiro  
"Yeah... it was good to see her one last time. At least this time I got to tell her how much I loved her, how much I missed her, how sorry I was, and goodbye." Ichigo stated as he kept looking up at the sky. He could see a lone feather floating down as it touched his heart causing it to glow.  
'I love you too my little protector. Remember that I am always with you deep inside of your heart and your memories.' whispered a soft voice into his ear before the feather vanished into his heart.  
"Let's finally end this thing once and for all!" Ichigo stated as the two zanpakuto and hollow nodded their heads.


	16. Into The Monster's Psyche

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from Scrletfyre ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_, (author notes/translations)

* * *

Chapter sixteen: into the monster's psyche

Ichigo woke up in a bed with Unohana once again hovering over him. He sat up, rubbing his head as he had a headache.  
**"Finally... You woke up."** Grimmjow groaned, getting up from his seat on the floor.  
"Yeah." Ichigo mumbled, letting his hand drag down from his face to his chest, remembering the encouraging words from his mother. "We should head back out before Hakurai notices the others. We need to warn them before he attacks them."  
"No need. We have sent a Hell's Butterfly out to them to tell them to retreat for now. Until you heal up a bit more from that last battle." Unohana said. She looked back at the unconscious Kenpachi Zaraki. He was no longer hollowfied and is resting now in his normal Shinigami form. Ichigo wanted to object and keep going on with the plan. However, the butterflies have already been sent out and there's no way to stop it now. The only thing to do now is heal and wait for the others to come back so they can restart their plan.

**"Why didn't you go on with the plan when I ordered?"** Hakurai snapped at the Vasto Lorde within Ichigo's mindscape. The experimental dragon wanted the boy dead and his inner demon on his side. The demon didn't answer right away. It emit low growls out of spite at the controlling voice. **"Don't try your stupid scare tactics on me creature! If you wish to be free from this boy's mind you will do as I say!"** Hakurai spat.  
**"No."** the Vasto lorde growled. **"I didn't go through with your plan because it wasn't right."** Hakurai waited patiently for the Vasto Lorde to explain itself. **"If I would have attacked Ichigo while they poured their powers into him, he would be stuck in this realm, never to return to his body."** the demon continued.  
**"But, isn't that what you want? If he is unable to return to his body, it would open up a window for you to escape."** The Vasto Lorde didn't answer again. He stared at the sky that seemed as if it were right next to him as he stands on the side of a skyscraper.  
**"True, I would like to have my own body and my own free will. However, Ichigo is still the King of this land and as long as I remain within it, I must obey and help him achieve his goals."**

Hakurai growled. He did not like that answer. He roared, giving his voice the power to control the Vasto Lorde. The demon's eyes glowed red as Hakurai tried to tempt the Vasto Lorde into doing his bidding. The Vasto Lorde grabbed its head to try and alleviate the pain from Hakurai's growls. Inside of the monster's mind the words 'kill Ichigo' echoed in his mind on a loop.  
**"Get. . . out. . . of my head!"** the Vasto Lorde yelled, letting his power flow out of his body. He could feel Hakurai's energy leave his mind. The immense power that leaked from it seemed to have chased Hakurai's voice off, for now it seemed.  
**"Mark my words, Vasto Lorde. You will obey me. Your power is no match for mine!"** Hakurai fled Ichigo's mindscape, leaving the Vasto Lorde standing there in silence for a moment.  
'**Hakurai will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He wants the King's death as well as our powers to fit his goals. Maybe his inner hollow can help. Shiro is more connected with Ichigo than I am.'** the Vasto Lorde thought to himself. The Vasto Lorde decided that he wanted to help Ichigo by whatever means possible. He needed to find Shiro and Zangetsu. To convince the two that he was on their side.

The Vasto Lorde set out focusing on hopefully finding Zangetsu more than Shiro as he felt like the hollow would attack him rather than listen to what he had to say. The Vasto Lorde didn't ask to be even created as he knew how he came about and what for what reason. But now his presence and essence was a very part of Ichigo as Hakurai wanted to use him to overtake the young teen and to use the Vasto Lorde's powers to help him overtake the Seireitei. If the Vasto Lorde could help earn Ichigo's trust, then he would be able to stop Hakurai. Suddenly the Vasto Lorde could feel a spike in reishi (spirit energy).

"_**Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer**_)!" snarled out a voice. The Vasto Lorde dodged the attack as he turned to see Shiro in bankai mode as he gripped Tensa Zangetsu tight in his hands. **"I don't know how you came to be here or even why you exist. But I will not allow you to hurt Ichigo!"** snarled Shiro as he moved to attack the Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde sighed softly as he avoided Shiro's attack as he used his powers to take the zanpakuto away from Shiro.

"**We don't have time for this. Just hear me out as I am not your enemy. Hakurai is as if we don't work together, he will no doubt use me to not only hurt and kill Ichigo. But he will use us for his own whim as we will be powerless to stop him. No doubt you have sensed it."** growled the Vasto Lorde. That is when the Vasto Lorde noticed Zangetsu approach Shiro placing his hand onto the hollow's shoulder.

"_Let's hear him out." _replied Zangetsu as he nodded his head towards the Vasto Lorde.

**"Hakurai is getting stronger. Before, I was able to easily control myself when he tried to make me do his bidding. Since he has transformed into another form, I am finding it now difficult for me to control myself."** the Vasto Lorde continued to explain.  
_"I thought I sensed a strong presence. I only figured it had been Zaraki or Yamamoto."_ Zangetsu stated.  
**"If we want to succeed, we must team up together. And when time comes for Ichigo to use me, you must help me. I fear next time I will not be strong enough to stop myself."** Both Shiro and Zangestu whispered to each other and then looked back at Vasto Lorde.  
_"Fine. We will help you out but, if we are going to help, it would be easier to give you a name."_  
**"How about we let King decide that? He did name me after all. He should do the same for the Vasto Lorde."** Shiro suggested.  
_"Fair enough."_

Shiro called for Ichigo's attention and explained the current situation to him.  
"It's nice that you guys think we should give a name to the Vasto Lorde. Mind you that I had no idea that you even became a part of me." Ichigo stated once he entered the mindscape to come face to face with the very being he had transformed into on occasion. Ichigo couldn't help but to feel and sense the strong desire to protect coming from the creature. He remembered what Orihime told him when she witnessed first hand the brutality and viciousness that Ichigo was capable of when in that form. He could sense that something about the creature itself had changed. Perhaps maybe for the better.  
**"It's just a pain to always call him as 'Vasto Lorde' all of the time."** Shiro moaned. Ichigo chuckle a bit to himself, knowing that that was just an excuse.  
"Well, I think we should call him Darichi. Since he is kind of a darker version of myself."  
**"Darichi. . ."** the Vasto Lorde stated smiling as he liked the way it sounded. Ichigo couldn't help but to shutter as Darichi's smile was way creeper than Shiro's.** "Thank you, King. For giving me such a great name."** He bowed his head to thank Ichigo.  
"It's not problem. Now, we should focus. The others will be back soon and we need to finish off Hakurai once and for all. And return the Seireitei back to normal." They all nodded in agreement. The others should be back at any moment and they can commence with the plan again.


	17. Captured

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', **bold italics - attacks**, (author notes/translations)

Chapter seventeen: captured

Rukia and Kensei had arrived at their designated location. They waited for the others to get to their positions. Then, all they had to do was wait for Ichigo to give them the sign to attack. However, something didn't feel right. Something in the air felt odd. Rukia couldn't exactly put her finger on it. She could still sense everyone's spiritual pressure. She felt a new presence, but she figured it was just one of the beasts that Hakurai sent after Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Do you feel anything. . . strange, Kensei?" Rukia asked.

"The air around us since we got here has been pretty heavy." Kensei answered as he could feel it too. She began to think that it might be something after Ichigo that could be affecting them.

"Do you think Ichigo and Grimmjow are all right?" she asked. The presence that she felt, she's sure Kensei feels too. It felt a lot like Captain of Squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki's spiritual pressure. She prayed it wasn't actually Zaraki. There would be a slim chance of the two of beating him.

"He'll be fine. He's been through way worse." Kensei stated. He's right, she was just being paranoid.

The air around then suddenly burst. The sense wraps around them as it feels like they're being choked. Rukia shuts her eyes and fough hard to exert a breath of air. Kensei also struggled underneath the substantial pressure. The heavy pressure instantaneously disappears and they're able to breathe again. Rukia opens her eyes and sees that both of them are surrounded by Hollowfied shinigamis. They immediately unsheathe their zanpakuto and take a battle stance. It's going to be a rough fight for them to take them all down but, the look on Kensei's face says that he's ready. He's the first one to jump into action, slicing his way through all of the Hollows in front of him. He must have taken out at least five guys by now but, it doesn't look like he's barely made a dent in the crowd.

"Dance..." Rukia muttered, as she held out her sword in front of her and turned it around counter clockwise. The sword turns completely white as she turns it and a white ribbon forms at the pommel. A rush of cold air swept upon her as the sword finished transforming into its beautiful shikai form. The blade starts to glow. _**"Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First dance, white moon)!"**_ She slashed her blade in the direction of the crowd of hollows. As she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of her zanpakuto. A large pillar of ice forms, freezing a large number of hollows within it. Even though both of them had taken a large portion of hollows out, they still crowd around them both with no end in sight. The Hollows crowded in further, separating Rukia from Kensei. 'They are trying to weaken us by getting us alone. Too bad that's not going to work.' Rukia thought. She heard disgruntled sounds come from where Kensei was. They started attacking him but, it sounds like they were the ones in trouble, not Kensei. She glanced around at all of the Hollows surrounding her, puzzled on why they weren't attacking her yet. They just stood there. It was only when she tried to attack them, that it triggered them to move.

They didn't hit her, or try to swipe at her with their blades, or even use a _**cero**_ attack. Five of them had grabbed her, each took a limb, while one grabbed her mid section. They forcefully dragged her away from the scene as she struggled to break free. They had her arms locked tight, to where she was unable to move them to reach for her zanpakuto. In the middle of a fight all of the Hollows fled, leaving Kensei there alone. He looked around for Rukia, but she was no where to be found.

"Rukia?" Kensei called out. "Rukia? Where are you?" he yelled out as he then realized what had happened. 'Damn it. They must have kidnapped her. Shit!' Kensei stated internally. A black butterfly known as a Hell's Butterfly flew up to him and rested on his finger when he held it out. It whispered to him the orders to retreat for now. "They're all gonna love this news" He stated returning his zanpakuto to its rightful place and_** flash stepped**_ back to Ichigo and the others.

Rukia was dragged high up above the clouds, where Hakurai resided. The Hollows brought her in front of the white, dragon-like beast. They knelt before him, while still keeping a strong grip on Rukia.

**"Master, we brought her just like you asked"** said one of the Hollows.

**"Good job. You certainly did a better job at completing your task than the others."** Hakurai grunted, referring to the ones he had sent after Ichigo. He looked down at the small woman and grinned. He watched the relationship between her and the orange-haired boy. They have a strong bond and it would be hard for him to face off against her, giving Hakurai the upper hand he needs. **"It's time Rukia, for a little makeover." **The clouds around them turned darker than they already were, almost pitch black. Hakurai's eyes began to glow a bluish white aura, along with the rest of his body. He thrust his hand into the air. The blue aura collected into his hand forming a ball. The Hollowfied shinigamis raised Rukia up as high as they could. Hakurai took the ball of energy and gently placed it on her chest. The ball began to glow brighter and bigger once it was on her chest. It then started to singe her protective layer, keeping her safe from the rain, and changed her shinigami uniform. It burned through to her skin and began to dig and burn into her skin. She screamed out in agony as in buried itself deep. Once inside, the blue energy seemed to melt and turned into a white gooey substance. The odd substance crawled out of the hole it made and wrapped itself around Rukia like a cocoon. Flashes of light cracked from the hard shell. The cocoon burst, and a bright light escaped from it. Hakurai flashed an evil grin that stretched all across his face. **"Good. Now, my dear Rukia. You know what to do."**

She bowed down to him before departing. **"Yes, Master."**


	18. Ichigo vs Dark Rukia

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', **bold italics - attacks**, (author notes/translations)

Chapter eighteen: Ichigo vs Dark Rukia

After Ichigo spoke to Darichi, Shiro, Tensa Zangetsu, and Zangetsu trying to formulate a plan on how to defeat and stop Hakurai. They came up with nothing. It was almost like the experiment knew what they were planning to do. It frustrated Ichigo to no end. An all out attack was going to be the only option. Ichigo slowly began to regain consciousnesses as he could see that everyone was within Squad Four barracks but someone was missing.  
"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo questioned.  
**"Damn Berry... You had us all pretty worried."** stated Grimmjow. Ichigo could sense how genuine those words were as it seemed Grimmjow had definitely changed.  
"I am touched that you care Grimm. But where is Rukia?"  
"She has been captured by Hakurai." answered Kensei.  
'Not again! Don't tell me that he plans to use her against me.' Ichigo thought to himself.  
***No doubt King. It feels as if he knows I have betrayed him and will stop at nothing to see the human part of you die and for Shiro and I to be under his complete control.*** stated Darichi.  
***I have had enough with this creature. Can we go kill him now King? I just want things to return to normal.* **growled Shiro.  
*You and me both Shiro. But first we have to rescue Rukia... Yet again!*

Meanwhile Dark Rukia was accessing her memories as she knew where Ichigo and his allies were hold up. Even though she was completely under Hakurai's control, a part of her didn't want to attack and destroy Ichigo.  
**'Why is it I feel this way? Why does the thought of that human frustrate me as I seem to know that he would risk everything for me?'**  
*Because Ichigo has done so twice already. No matter what, Ichigo refuses to give up and give in. He is willing to risk everything for a friend.* replied a voice in the back of Dark Rukia's mind. Dark Rukia recognized the voice as it belonged to her other half, Rukia.  
***Then he is a fool.* **hissed Dark Rukia.  
*We will see.* Rukia stated.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was filled in to what happened. It caused the orange haired teen to curse out loud.  
***Jesus King... Such a pouty mouth. Don't worry, we will get her back. Once we do, I want to personally kick Hakurai's ass. He has been a royal pain since we got here.* **hissed Shiro.  
*I totally agree Shiro. Forcing us to fight our friends and people we care for. I will be more than happy to make sure he is destroyed permanently.* Ichigo stated as he got up to his feet.  
"So what's the plan Ichigo?" asked Shinji.  
"Rescue Rukia and kick Hakurai's ass!" answered Ichigo.  
**"Sounds like you can use some help." **stated a dark feminine voice. It turned out Tier had joined the group.  
**"Tier you came!" **stated Nell in surprise as she had returned back to her adult form because of Hakurai's powers.  
**"I am not doing this for you Shinigami or the Seireitei. But I have noticed that this Hakurai's powers have begun to alter Hueco Mundo and all of the hollows. I have come to realize that this Hakurai is a major problem for both of our realms. So for the moments think of this as a temporary alliance." **stated Tier.

As if on cue, the air around them drastically changed. Ichigo has felt this kind of spiritual pressure before. He remembered he felt it when those two kids, Homaru and Shizuku had fused themselves with Rukia. Previous to Rukia becoming a shinigami, she had taken care of two children in the Rukon Distrcit. They did not like the fact that she had left them and ended up finding her only to turn her into a sinister, darker form of herself in an attempt to eradicate all of the shinigami. Luckily, Ichigo was there to stop them. But, this spiritual pressure felt stronger. No doubt Hakurai had given her some sort of power to strengthen her darker self. Everyone rushed outside and saw Rukia standing in the sky. She looked like a demented and sinister version of herself. She is dressed in a tattered white kimono, with what seems to be a long-collared red cape draped on her back. Her eyes have become cat-like with a lavender tint as her hair matched. She has a golden cloth around her waist and she carried a long scythe with a twisted up rod. The look she gave was blank and emotionless. It made Ichigo cringe. That's not the Rukia he knows.  
**"I am here to exterminate Ichigo Kurosaki." **stated the hollowfied Rukia.  
"Rukia, you have to listen to me. Hakurai has you controlled! Snap out of it, please!" Ichigo yelled out. The hollowfied Rukia ignored Ichigo completely. She _**flash stepped**_ directly in front of Ichigo. She swiped her blade,aiming to slice Ichigo's neck. He avoided the attack only by a hair. Hakurai had enhanced her speed greatly. With her great speed, it would be hard to fuse his powers into her to turn her back to normal. He definitely doesn't want to use Darichi's form. He doesn't want to hurt her, as Rukia is still inside of that demonic body.

***King, I know you wish not to hurt Rukia. Maybe if you let me into her mindscape, I can help get her out.* **Shiro suggested.  
*That could work.* Ichigo stated before he turned to the group he was with. "I to get close enough to her." Ichigo stated.  
**"Leave that to me." **Tier replied already transformed in to her resurreccion form**. "I will distract her long enough for you to do what you need to do." **She leapt into battle, swinging her large sword around at Rukia. Wherever Tier had tried to land a hit, Rukia's scythe was there to stop it. Tier's resurreccion ability makes her able to control the moister in the air around her. The air around her began to whip up and the moisture seemed to stick to her blade. Soon, a large bubble of water surrounded the blade. She wound up her arm, taking aim at Dark Rukia. She swung her zanpakuto hard, releasing the large body of water. The water smacked Dark Rukia, hitting her with its hard pressure. She was blown into a building all the way at the end of the barracks and made a large indentation of where she impacted.

Tier chased after her flying body, ready to impale her with her shark-tooth shaped blade. Just as the blade graced Dark Rukia's skin, Rukia spun her scythe around, twisting it infront of her, and knocking Tier's blade away. The spinning continued, but some sort of black energy formed around the blade. The black energy grew larger and larger until it was time for Dark Rukia to release it. It hit Tier hard sending her flying through the air. She was able to catch herself in the air and charge back for Dark Rukia. A yellow energy flowed around Tier's blade and when she was ready, she released the yellow _**cero**_ at Dark Rukia. It enveloped Rukia, sending powerful shocks all over her body. When the pain was over, Dark Rukia couldn't help but collapse and go unconscious.  
***King, now is our chance! I need to get inside Rukia's mind!* **Shiro exclaimed. Ichigo jumped to Dark Rukia's side and rested his hands on her. One was on her forehead while the other rested on her chest. He closed his eyes, and poured some of his energy into Dark Rukia. He fused Shiro into her, in hopes to save her. Ichigo's last hope would be to fuse his power into her again but, that could possibly be fatal doing it again.

Shiro succefully made his way into Rukia's mindscape. The place looked like a cold, barren waste land. It looked like somewhere in the Arctic. There wasn't a soul in sight until, Shiro turned behind him and saw two beings. One was the Dark Rukia that Tier had been fighting and the other was the Rukia that Ichigo knew all to well. Shiro felt another's presence by his side as he recognized Darichi's presence almost instantly. Shiro didn't question the Vasto lorde wondering why he was there as he seemed to know.  
"Hollow Ichigo?" Rukia questioned as Dark Rukia leapt before her human half ready to do battle. No one had noticed that Darichi had moved until he took a hold of Dark Rukia's weapon.  
**"You are clearly being used." **he snarled nodding his head towards Shiro. Shiro seemed to pick up on Darichi's intention as he began to pour his spiritual energy into Zangetsu. Dark Rukia's complete attention was on Darichi as she didn't notice Rukia had moved away as Shiro thrusted his spiritual energy into the hollow. The control that Hakurai had on Dark Rukia began to crumple as the two inner hollows of Ichigo turned towards Rukia.  
**"This will make you kind of like Ichigo and the other Vizards for a short time until we can completely destroy Hakurai. Think you can handle it?" **asked Shiro.  
"Yeah, I got it from here. I guess even Hakurai's powers affected Ichigo in some way." stated Rukia. Shiro flashed a devilish smile at Rukia.  
**"Nah... I have always been a part of Ichigo. But him on the other hand is new to the whole thing. We will be glad to hopefully have things back to somewhat normal after we kick Hakurai's ass. Even though this science experiment gone wrong has altered a part of us." **answered Shiro.  
**"Shiro, we should head back now."** stated Darichi.  
**"Yeah I'm coming. See you guys later!" **yelled out Shiro as the two hollows disappeared from Rukia's mindscape.


	19. The End Is Near

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', **bold italics - attacks**, (author notes/translations)

Chapter nineteen: the end is near

Now that everyone is back to somewhat normal, it's was time for them to go after Hakurai before anything else happens. Ichigo and Grimmjow lead the way, with Rukia and the other Vizards flanking their sides. The plan to sneak up on Hakurai was thrown out the window. He must know by now of the plan and there's no use trying to do it again, or think of a different plan. They all _**flash stepped**_ their way up above the clouds where Hakurai resides. The spiritual pressure of the beast was always around them but, when getting closer to Hakurai they all can feel a massive increase in pressure. This was greater than anything they have ever felt. It was greater than Yamoto's, Kenpachi's, or Aizen when he used the hogyoku all combined. This was going to be a tough fight and Ichigo is more than ready for it he had just about enough of this science experiment gone mad.

As they approached a giant dark cloud the wind swept up around them making it difficult to move any further. Sparks of lightning shot out from the dark cloud as the group avoided being electrocuted. No doubt Hakurai is in there. Ichigo swallowed back the nervousness in his throat as he knows that he would have to use Darichi in the end. He just hoped that Hakurai won't take advantage of it. The pressure with inside of the cloud was much stronger than outside. It made it hard to breathe without the feeling of an elephant on their chests. But that wasn't anywhere near as close as to the feeling they had when they spotted the giant dragon-like monster before them.  
**"So, you have finally come Ichigo Kurosaki." **Hakurai bellowed.  
"It's time for you to pay for what you've done to the Soul Society. You've turned everyone into crazed and hollowfied monsters! For what reason?" Ichigo screamed in anger.  
**"The one who created me thought I was only a mere experiment, a tool for the Shinigami to use as they seem fit. I am showing them that I am more than that. I can be a threat to everyone."**

Growing impatient with anger, Ichigo charged for the beast. It caught everyone off guard as they were expecting him to go into bankai or even Vasto Lorde form first before attempting to attack Hakurai. Grimmjow didn't even have any time to transform into his _**Segunda Etapa**_ form. Ichigo was immediately blown back by a small flick of Hakurai's tail.  
**"A fiesty one, aren't we?" **A bright light exploded from his body and a portal opened up beside him. Hollows flooded out of it and encircled the team. Each one of them readied themselves for the upcoming attack.

***King, I think you would need to use Darichi. Combine hits with Grimmjow's power and you guys might stand a chance.* **Shiro said.  
"Leave the Hollows to us, Ichigo. You handle Hakurai." Rukia said. Ichigo nodded his head as he turned towards Grimmjow nodding briefly. The sixth Espada seemed to understand what the plan was as he nodded his head.  
***I promise, King. I will not let Hakurai win.* **Darichi assured him.  
*Right, An neither will I.* Ichigo stated internally as he transformed into his Vasto Lorde form. Grimmjow transformed as well. The others leapt into battle.

Ichigo withdrew his zanpakuto as Grimmjow extended out his claws. They both jumped and rushed towards Hakurai, blades fully extended. Hakurai whipped a bluish white ball of energy towards them. Ichigo grabbed it with his bare hands stopping it from making any sort of impact. Darichi bellowed a dark menacing and demonic growl. A red cero formed in between Ichigo's horns, when it released at the dragon, a the bluish white ball of energy and small explosion occurred. Dust and smoke covered Hakurai until the wind swept it away.

**"You're strong. That Captain of squad eleven even had a hard time withstanding that attack." **Hakurai commented. Grimmjow disappeared from view, only to reappear behind Hakurai. Hakurai however, was one step ahead of him. His claws came scraping across Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow was able to move out of the way enough for the scratch wounds to only break the skin slightly. Blood beaded up across his chest as he groaned in the pain. Hakurai flew up and made a deafening screech, that out matched Darichi's own. The winds seemed to change as the sky above them cracked, opening a pitch black void. A massive hollow pokes its head out, then crawls out from the hole. Two more follow behind that one, trailed by smaller ones, much like the ones everyone else is fighting. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and gaped at the new hollows.

"Shit! He can summon Menos Grande?" Kensei gasped. One of the menos grande threw its leg up, hitting Ichigo, throwing him high into the air  
above the hollow's head. Ichigo caught himself in mid air, and propelled himself downwards, pointing his zanpakuto outwards. The point dug down into the hollow's skull and burrowed deep inside. Ichigo continued down the menos grande, eventually splitting it in half. The beast let out one final roar as it disintegrated, leaving dust in its wake. As the debris cleared, the other two menos grande were staring down Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form. A red glow growing near their mouths. Both shot out in unison at Ichigo, hitting him on the mark causing a large explosion.  
"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed in fear thinking he had died.  
**"Itsy-go!" **Nell exclaimed as she finished off one of the hollows in front of her. Hakurai just grinned, thinking that he's won. But then he began to feel a foreign power coming from the explosion as the winds whipped around showing Ichigo completely unharmed from the attack. But it looked like his Vasto Lorde form had changed slightly. Rukia gasped as she recognized the skull clad armor Ichigo had once wore while within the Hell Verse. But it also combined that with the _**Final Getsuga Tensho. **_Everyone stared at Ichigo in amazement as it seemed that the hollows that Hakurai's had summoned backed away from the teen in fear.


	20. A Means To An End

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', **bold italics - attacks**, (author notes/translations)

Chapter twenty: a means to an end

Hakurai floated there almost shocked at Ichigo's appearance. He wasn't the only one as even Ichigo's allies where in shock. Ichigo looked down at the skull clad armor wondering how in the world did it end up on him?  
_*It seems that all the realms are in alignment giving you power to defeat Hakurai.*_ stated Tensa Zangetsu.  
***Man this power is almost overwhelming King. Most certainly we can defeat that damn science experiment gone wrong now with this power.* **Shiro hissed. Ichigo turned his attention towards Hakurai as another zanpakuto appeared in his free hand made completely out of black reishi.  
**"Round two Hakurai. You are going down!" **Ichigo snarled in a dark voice.  
**" Let's see you try substitute!"** replied Hakurai. Ichigo leapt into battle much quicker than before as he was almost face to face with the great beast.  
_**"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!" **_Ichigo snapped out swinging both swords violently. The attack hit Hakurai hard scratching his almost impenetrable dragon scales. Hakurai roared out in pain as he took a swing at Ichigo with his sharp talons. The energy sword disappeared from Ichigo's free hand as he caught the claws before they could rip into him.  
Dark reishi began to whip around Ichigo like a cloak_. __**"Kuro Getsuga (black moon fang)!"**_snarled Ichigo as the attack leapt from Ichigo's body attacking Hakurai close range. The attack managed to singe the beast's skin on its back, taking scales off as well, leaving a bright pink flesh in its wake.

**"Damn you!" **Hakurai snarled in retaliation. A bright reishi flowed around him as well. He charged for Ichigo, and Ichigo did the same. Both the dark and light reishi collided. Both pushed against each other with great force. It was hard to determine which side was going to win this battle of wills. For a moment, the black reishi was over powering the white reishi. Then it flipped around and Hakurai's power was dominant. The dust around them kicked up violently, as the explosion forced the two to stop. Once it cleared, both of them seemed worn out as their powers are now equal. Grimmjow leapt out of the dust that still mustered in the air. His claws glowed a bright blue. His speed made it hard to even keep an eye on him. He weaved back and forth in the air, rushing close to Hakurai. He dug his nails into the side of Hakurai's face. Growling, he snapped at Grimmjow, but he quickly dodged. A blue ball of energy grew in Grimmjow's hands. As it grew larger with every second, he caught eyesight with Hakurai. The eye contact seemed to last forever. The ball of energy was almost too large for Grimmjow to handle. He looked over at Ichigo and smirked. He launched it at Ichigo. With the unexpectedness of the situation, Ichigo was blind sided by the **Cero**.  
***What the fuck? Did Hakurai take control of him again?*** Shiro asked.  
*I don't think so. This is typical Grimmjow. I guess seeing me in this form, he desires to attack me full on regardless of me facing against Hakurai.* Ichigo replied.  
***King... We can send him back to Los Noches. This way we can focus slowly on Hakurai.* **stated Darichi in the back of Ichigo's mind. Ichigo noticed Tier leap up behind Grimmjow as she nodded her head towards Ichigo.  
*There's no need Darichi. It seems that Tier is taking care of it.* A small black box was in the palm of Tier's hand.  
**"You are in need of a time out Grimmjow. **_**Descorrer (loosed void)!"**_stated Tier as she placed the box in Grimmjow's hole.  
**"What... No! You can't do this to me!"** yelled out Grimmjow.  
**"Watch me!" **snapped Tier as the box expanded and wrapped around Grimmjow sending him back to Los Noches.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Hakurai to see the experiment wrapped in light as it seemed to be radiating off his body.  
'Shit... It seems that he had one trick left up his sleeve.' Ichigo thought to himself.  
**"This is the end for you Kurosaki! **_**Rampu Doragon Tobikiri Kuchiku Bakuha (light dragon superior destruction blast)!" **_roared out Hakurai. The super charged blast hurdled straight for Ichigo hitting him dead on.  
"Ichigo!" everyone shouted out in concern.  
**"So much for your all mighty protector! Both the Seireitei and Hueco Mundo are now mine to control as I see fit."** laughed Hakurai.

"Are you certain about that? I wouldn't count your eggs before they hatch Hakurai." stated Ichigo. As the blast cleared away from Ichigo, it seemed like a Kushanada was protecting the teen from Hakurai's blast.  
**"Impossible!"** growled Hakurai as it watched the Kushanada dissolve. Ichigo could feel both versions of his zanpakutos and hollows pouring their power into the teen.  
"Impossible or not Hakurai. I will forever end your reign of terror here and now!" Ichigo stated as a zanpakuto made out of black energy formed in his hand. _**"Mugetsu!"**_ snapped out Ichigo as he swung the sword. The energy unleashed at full force in a straight line for the dragon. Hakurai tried to protect himself with his energy but it seemed that Ichigo's attack was much too powerful for him to withstand. Ichigo wasn't done yet. Taking his bankai of Tensa Zangetsu into his free hand, he allowed his reishi to sky rocket causing the sky to clear all around him. _**"Getsuga Jujisho (moon fang cross shaped piercer)!"**_shouted out Ichigo as he swung both zanpakutos at the same time causing the reishi to form into a cross shape. The attack hit Hakurai at full force causing the experimental dragon to let out one last roar in pain before its body crashed down to the Seireitei. The creatures body began to dissolve away into nothingness as the remained of its energy rocketed up towards the heavens clearing away the storm clouds that the dragon had created. The white rain had vanished completely as any of the shinigami that was still hollowfied, collapsed suddenly as their bodies returned back to normal. The transformation that Ichigo underwent vanished from his body as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The teen then began to fall rapidly from the sky.

"Go... Minazuki!" cried out Unohana as she unleashed her zanpakuto. Unohana's shikai looked like a giant sting ray with one eye. Minazuki flew up catching Ichigo on its back before it flew back down. The young substitute was out cold. His reishi was almost none existent as it seemed that the young teen wasn't going to last much longer unless they got him back into his gigai. "Hachigen can you place him in a healing barrier. We need to get Ichigo back into his gigai right away."  
"Right away Captain." replied Hachigen as he clapped his hands together allowing a healing kido barrier to surround Ichigo.  
"I will go back to the world of the living and locate his gigai. I will also have Orihime stand by to help Hachigen with healing Ichigo." stated Shinji. Unohana nodded her head as the Vizard captain opened up a senkaimon going back to the human world.  
"Hang in there Kurosaki." Unohana stated softly.


	21. The Aftermath

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', **bold italics - attacks**, (author notes/translations)

Chapter twenty one: finally over

Ichigo's eyes shot open, his head pounding. He was surrounded by Shiro, Dairichi and Zangetsu. He sat up, hold his head in his hand as he didn't know how come he had awoken within the mindscape instead of the real world.  
**"You did it, King. Hakurai has been defeated."** Dairichi said.  
**"Way to go, King! You sure as hell showed him who's boss!"** Shiro cheered.  
"I couldn't have done it without that power I obtained." Ichigo looked at his hand and body. The armor that had encased his body during the fight had disappeared.  
_"Things can finally return to normal."_ Zangetsu said.  
"Things are never really normal around here." Ichigo joked.

As Shiro and Zangetsu continued to praise Ichigo for his valiant efforts, he noticed the Dairichi was missing. He found the Vasto Lorde sitting on the edge of the building, with his feet dangling off the side. Ichigo made his way over to him and sat down joining him.  
"You did good out there, Dairichi." Ichigo said.  
**"I should have used all of my strength when you first summoned me here, King. But I didn't. I didn't want to lose control again so I suppressed my powers."** he confessed.  
"I understand, but it's okay. What was important is that you maintained control. If you hadn't, there could have been a strong possibility that Hakurai could have controlled you."  
**"But, because I didn't you're now unconscious and got more injured than you needed to be."**  
"It's not a big deal, I'm fine and so is the Seireitei. You did a great job." Ichigo smiled, as he got up from his place.  
**"Thank you, King."**  
"I should be getting back to the Seireitei." Ichigo waved everyone off, as he faded away from his mindscape.

When he retained consciousness, he noticed Renji and Toshiro were lying in beds beside him. The pigment on their skin was starting to regain their normal coloring, as splotches across their bodies, and they lost the masks that covered their faces. Ichigo sat up and rubbed his bandaged shoulder. Unohana smiled down at Ichigo.  
"The rain has stopped and the clouds are starting to clear. The Seireitei should return to normal within a few hours." she informed him. She then left the room to take care of others in another room affected by the rain. Grimmjow stood at the doorway. He looked like he wanted to pick a fight.  
"Are you here to fight?" Ichigo asked.  
**"Not today."** Grimmjow grabbed a hold of Ichigo and pulled him close. **"I may have blown my chance to end you last time, but next time we meet I promise I will end you." **he hissed. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile at the sixth.  
"You can try all you want Grimmjow. But I assure you that you will continue to fail. Just remember what I have done here, what I am capable of, and what you saw me do. My powers will continue to get much stronger." replied Ichigo. Grimmjow released him pushing the young teen away.  
**"Then I look forward to the next time we fight again Kurosaki. In no ways is this over until one of us is dead."** Grimmjow stated as he opened up a _**descorrer (loosed void)**_ leaving the Seireitei. Ichigo laid back down on the cot thinking about everything that he had accomplished as he knew that the sooner things returned to normal the better. He just wanted things to be normal again. Well close enough when it came to someone like him anyways.


End file.
